In the Name of God
by Kirsche
Summary: ¡MUERTE Y TRACIÓN A SUS FAMILIAS! Que la mano del destino sea mi testigo, de aquí a un año, todos estarán muertos. Éste es el grito de un alma que clama venganza, un inocente muerto a manos de seres ambiciosos, que tomará la vida de todos los involucrados.
1. La Eterna Condena

Capitulo 1: La Eterna Condena

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Porque este es un error que nunca termina, _

_porque este es un amor avaricioso_

_porque este sueño, solo concibe la pesadilla_

_¡Oh! Corazón destrozado implora al cielo_

_por la triste venganza anhelada,_

_que en este mundo solo sentirás el odio."_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Los niños corrieron entre risas para llegar temprano a la quema.

El sol aun brillaba tenuemente en lo alto, pintando al cielo de un suave naranja, cuatro chiquillos se escabulleron por entre las piernas de los adultos para tener el mejor ángulo de la hoguera.

Las jovencitas pasaban presurosas con sus cestos repletos de raquíticas legumbres que la mala cosecha había dado, odiaban aquellos espectáculos tan burdos y exasperantes, los muchachos se reían de la belleza y despreciaban la bondad, burlándose de los lisiados, los ancianos y si tenían la dicha de encontrarse con algún animal lo mataban a pedradas o puñaladas, después de todo la carne algunas veces era lo que mas importaba. Los machos alardeaban de sus heridas, mostrando con sumo orgullo y pompa cualquier cicatriz, inclusive si esta fue hecha por un simple corte de un cuchillo descuidado, sin embargo la admiración y el respeto se guardaba para las mutilaciones. Si a un joven le faltaba parte de un dedo o quizás el lóbulo de la oreja podía llegar a ser venerado, por la cuadrilla, amaban y gozaban con la violencia, serian capaces de recorrer millares de pies por el simple hecho de ver una cruenta batalla, inclusive se sentirían mas culpables por perderse una ejecución que blasfemar dentro de una iglesia.

Un chiquillo saco de sus bolsillos una hoja de eucalipto comenzando a frotarla con la boca emitiendo un suave ruidito, repentinamente recibió un puñetazo en el estomago, otro de los chicos le había robado su hoja, frustrado por no poder hacer nada se reconforto lanzándole piedras a unas niñas que jugaban en la cercanía. Un perro comenzó a ladrar ferozmente y toda la gente de alrededor se reunió en torno a las hogueras.

Una pesada y burda carreta de madera llego hasta el lugar tirada por viejos y cansados corceles que no dejaban de bufar, la gente comenzó a insultar y escupirles a los presos, los pobres diablos apenas si se sostenían en pie, sus preciosas vestiduras ahora hechas jirones apenas les cubrían lo indispensable, uno era de cabellos negros azabache tan profundos y faltos de brillo como el petróleo crudo, su piel estaba teñida de sangre seca, llagas y magulladuras por todos lados, se recargaban en un malformado barrote de su cárcel, con sus ojos entreabiertos miraba tristemente como la gente le despreciaba.

El otro de cabellos entre cafés y grises por el polvo y la suciedad de su calabozo, el color de su piel era difícil saber, pues la tierra, la suciedad y la carroña la teñían de un café cenizo, tenia un brazo roto y varios dedos dislocados, a diferencia de su amigo, aun se sentaba lo mas erguido que sus dolencias le permitían y miraba orgullosamente a la muchedumbre con sus ojos profundamente negros.

Los soldados que custodiaban la carroza se apresuran a abrir esta, obligando a los acusados a salir por la fuerza arrastrándolos por los suelos.

"**Blasfemos"** grito una mujer con pocos dientes

Los ojos negros de un acusado se fijaron en la mujer que retrocedió de inmediato, como si hubiera visto al demonio en persona.

Subiéndolos al patíbulo ambos fueron amarrados entorno al palo que pronto seria rodeado por leña.

A través de sus ojos cansados, miraba al pueblo que una vez había amado tanto, por el cual había luchado y derramado sangre, era tristemente increíble que ahora el mismo pueblo y señores por los que tanto había luchado se volvieran en su contra.

"**¡Culpables!"** bramo un hombre a lo lejos

¿Culpables? . ¿De que eran culpables? De intentar ser libres, llevar una vida digna¿se era culpable de intentar llevar una vida normal? No claro que no, siempre y cuando esta no interfiriera con las ambiciones de los nobles. Culpable si, de tener más coraje que todos los demás.

Los pueblerinos se arremolinaron completamente excitados al ver llegar la carroza de los nobles, hombres y mujeres exquisitamente ataviados bajan delicadamente de sus transportes, para poder presenciar desde el mejor lugar el espectáculo, una joven se emociono hasta el borde del desmayo cuando un mozo lombardo le dedico una galante sonrisa.

"**Estamos reunidos…."** La gente comenzó a silbar y aplaudir presionando a los verdugos para que encendieran las piras, al pueblo no le importaba saber los pecados cometidos, el pueblo gustaba de ver, las torturas impuestas.

En las gradas reservadas para los nobles, catorce personas se comunicaban por lo bajo esperando que el espectáculo iniciara. El hombre de cabellos negros y telas azules dio la orden de encender la primera hoguera, el verdugo paso el fuego por la leña, comenzando a arder casi de inmediato, la multitud aplaudió fuertemente al verdugo, quien se apresuro a apagar su antorcha en la hierva.

Las llamas alcanzaron al primer desdichado que gemía débilmente, comenzando a agitarse y abrir la boca para tratar de aspirara el aire que se le escapaba, cuando las llamas comenzaron a lamerlo el joven lanzo un suave y agudo grito que inundo toda la plaza, a pesar de estar bien amarrado su cuerpo se doblo por la mitad, la mitra cayó a las entrañas de la pira, consumiéndose por completo. Una cortina de color gris lo envolvió repentinamente, cuando esta se disipo el joven ardía, agitándose y jadeando tratando de desprenderse del poste que lo sujetaba y vibraba fuertemente sobre su base, su compañero trataba de alentarlo con suaves llamados, su verdugo abanicaba con un mediano cartón avivando las llamas y atizando el lugar con un gran garfio de hierro.

Pronto el enjuiciado no era mas que bulto ennegrecido, crepitante, henchido de burbujas que se deshacía lentamente en cenizas.

Alguien de la nobleza dio la orden de encender la pira del segundo enjuiciado, el segundo verdugo encendió la hoguera casi de inmediato, aunque por inexplicables razones la leña se negaba a encenderse, con ayuda del primer verdugo la pira fue encendida levantando una enorme nube de humo gris terriblemente oscuro.

A pesar del cansancio y las heridas sufridas en las pasadas torturas el joven logro entreabrir una vez mas sus negros ojos para mirar fijamente a quienes le habían condenado, con irresistible fuerza, alzo una vez mas su tronadora voz que traspaso el ruido de la muchedumbre y la cortina de humo que se alzaba.

"**¡Oh Oprobio! . ¡Condenan a inocentes a morir! . ¡Dios os juzgara!"** las llamas flagelaron con feroz fuerza al muchacho, los cabellos cafés se achicharraban, sus ropas se encendieron velozmente, dándole al condenado un aspecto de demonio salido del infierno.

La gente de la plaza enmudeció llena de pánico al ver al condenado hablar con tal fuerza e ímpetu.

"**¡Peste, peste a sus familias, muerte y traición a todos sus vástagos, yo os maldigo hasta el fin de su casta!"** fue el ultimo grito que salio del rostro en llamas.

Despertó empapada de sudor, la noche era mortalmente oscura, la luna no brillaba en lo alto del cielo, las estrellas habían sido ocultadas por negras nubles, un viento frió azotaba haya afuera, el árbol mas cercano a su ventana golpeteaba con sus ramas los cristales insistentemente, giro su adormilado rostro hacia su derecha, el reloj digital marcaba las tres en punto, se paso una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor, aun era demasiado temprano para levantarse, se recostó nuevamente, tratando de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón.

Había sido una horrible pesadilla la voz aun resonaba en sus oídos como lentos y graves martillazos, giro sobre si misma cerrando nuevamente los ojos, obligándose a pensar en las cosas que haría mañana por la mañana, el minutero cambio el 0 por un delgado 1 cuando un sonoro ronquido resonó en el cuarto, la muchacha se había quedado nuevamente dormida, sin embargo en su inconsciente aun resonaba la voz

"…_yo os maldigo hasta el fin de su casta"_

_**&/&/&**_

Las jóvenes corrieron velozmente a los compartimientos cuando un feroz rayo cegó a los presentes, segundos después un estruendoso trueno resonó en sus oídos fuertemente, la lluvia que azotaba a todo Londres parecía no tener fin, desde hacia dos días no paraba y los impetuosos rayos se dedicaban a destrozar todo a su paso.

"**Parece que esta apunto de empezar el Apocalipsis"** dijo la muchacha agitando su varita para secar su uniforme

"**Se llaman tormentas eléctricas y es un suceso natural"** respondió su hermana

"**Y aterrador"** agrego la tercera "**Esperen imaginen que en medio del caos, dos muchachos completamente ajenos el uno del otro, tropiecen iniciando una serie de eventos que les llevara a enamorarse, pasando por diversas dificultades, él…es un albino venido del norte"** comenzó a parlotear sin parar la joven

Las otras dos muchachas se miraron asqueadas, ante el similar gesto, ambas inflaron los cachetes y miraron enfadadas hacia lados opuestos.

"…**pero ella tiene una grave enfermedad, del corazón, no mejor algo de la sangre y entonces…"**

"**¡Idiota!"** bramo la pelirroja de la derecha

"**Lo…lo…lamento¿Liliana? . ¿Lilian? o ¿Lilia?"** murmuro el chico desconcertado recogiendo sus cosas en el baúl que se había abierto al caer al suelo haciendo mover su cabellera castaña.

"**Siete años y aun no entiendes miope que ella es Lilian"** gruño la pelirroja de la izquierda.

"**Es que se parece mucho a ti"** se excuso el joven acomodándose los lentes de fondo de botella "**Lilia"**

"**Liliana"** le corrigió mordazmente la muchacha "**¿Acaso me vez vestida con ropas estrafalarias?"**

"**Mis ropas no son estrafalarias"** se quejo Lilia "**Son…de onda retro"** afirmo la chica sonriendo haciendo con ambas manos el símbolo de amor y paz "**¿Estas bien Jawhar?"**

"**Creo que…"** un grutal sonido salio de su garganta, un veloz destello de luz amarillo le dio de lleno en el pecho y su cuerpo se elevo varios centímetros del suelo.

"**¡Ey estorbas!"** dijo el joven a manera de excusa "**Hola chicas, lindo corte de pelo Evans"**

"**Lumpen social, asquerosa serpiente rastrera"** bramo la joven sin pudor

"**Pero de culo y cuerpo hermoso"** se defendió el joven sonriendo ampliamente "**Hola Lilia, Liliana¿Qué tal les fue en el verano hermosas?"**

"**Eh, Sirius porque no me esperaste"** chillo una voz a sus espaldas

"**Y aquí viene el origen de todos los males"** gruño la pelirroja de la izquierda

"**Wow, ahora se porque llueve tan ferozmente haya fuera, las tres trillizas Evans juntas y no se están matando la una a la otra"** dijo el recién llegado jugando con la corbata verde

"**Hola James ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?"** le saludo la pelirroja de la izquierda haciendo un gesto mimoso

"**¿Y yo que?"** se quejo Sirius

"**Vos eres mi amante y a ti te tocan los mimos en la noche corazón"** dijo Liliana seductoramente

"**¡Por eso te amo!"** estallo Sirius abrazando a la chica

"**Jey, vengan esas manos y ¡A partir culos de Gryffindors!"** exclamo James alegremente

"**Si es que no parten el tuyo primero"** murmuro la pelirroja de la izquierda antes esfumarse por entre el abarrotado pasillo

"**Lilian vino recargada ¿Qué no?"** comento un tercer chico

"**Hola Remus"** saludo la chica de vestimentas hippies

"**Lilia…lindas ropas"** hablo Remus dubitativamente "**Vamos a nuestro compartimiento chicos, Peter nos espera"** el chico se acomodo la bufanda verde y plata del cuello

"**Que espere todo lo quiera, mi sangre llama"** dijo Sirius acomodándose la corbata de color verde y lanzándose hacia un grupo de chiquillas de cabellos rubios.

James y Liliana siguieron a Remus mientras que Lilia se puso a buscar a alguien con sus verdes ojos entre la gente.

Todos habían olvidado al chico que aun colgaba metros arriba del suelo y trataba de bajar al suelo.

"**Me dan asco, siempre que los veo siento ganas de vomitar"** chillo la chica abriendo la ventana.

"**Calma Lily, es normal"** dijo la mulata pasando una mano por su cabello negro

Una de las tres pelirrojas se sentó pesadamente en el asiento más próximo a la ventana.

"**Recuerda que apenas comenzamos el año, Papesse"**

Lilian exclamo un fuerte bufido "**Solo por dos segundos Keara"**

La joven de tez oscura rió divertida, Lilian Evans, era una de las tres trillizas Evans, físicamente las tres eran una copia exacta de la otra, era difícil distinguir una de la otra a simple vista, en cuestiones de actitud las 3 era completamente diferentes, siendo Liliana y Lilian las mas antagónicas.

Liliana Evans, la primera en nacer de las 3, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, era espontánea, original, dominante, diplomática, elocuente, con gran capacidad de convencer, pero también muy egocentrista y superficial, la mas material de las 3.

Lilian Evans fue la segunda en nacer, perteneciente a la casa de los Gryffindor, centrada, bastante tranquila, culta, inteligente, con sentido práctico, intuitivo y perspicaz, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch.

Lilia Evans, la ultima en nacer, una persona muy dispersa una mezcla de inteligencia y locura, es comprensiva, activa, elegante, amable, leal, sin embargo su pasión por las artes la convertía en una completa inestable, perteneciente a la casa de los Hufflepuff

Por tales características los merodeadores las nombraron conforme los 3 primeros arcanos mayores del tarot, Liliana era el mago (Le Bateleur), Lilian la papisa (Le Papesse) y Lilia la emperatriz (L´imperatrice)

"**¡Keara!"** bramo Lily "**¿Escuchas eso?"**

"**Claro…un tren en movimiento"** le tranquilizo su amiga "**Iniciamos el viaje"**

Lilian observo la estación desaparecer bajo una enorme cortina de humo y lluvia, un rayo zigzageo peligrosamente por el cielo dibujando una macabra figura, cuando el trueno resonó por el artefacto de metal un frió escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Diversos gritos resonaron por todo el tren "**Las chicas son tan asustadizas"** comento Keara "**Eh estas vacaciones fui a Rumania con mi hermano, debiste verlo correr delante de los vampiros"** se burlo la joven

Lily sonrió suavemente, Keara Aunay era la hermana de Jawhar, tan diferentes el uno del otro que era increíble que esos dos fueran hermanos, para principio de cuentas Keara era negra, Jawhar era blanco, la chica era valiente, impetuosa, imprudente con una fortaleza física y mental increíble, Jawhar, era cobarde, sosegado y prefería pasar desapercibido, sobre todo cuando los "merodeadores" aparecían. Lilian no entendía la manía que estos tenían contra Jawhar, era verdad que el chico no era una moneda de oro, pero de eso a molestarlo por el hecho de aparecer frente a ellos, había una tremendo trecho.

_**&/&/&**_

Sonrió ligeramente al recordar su primer día en aquel mágico mundo, hizo su impresionante entrada al lugar burlándose de todos, junto con sus otras hermanas, nadie les conocía, por tanto no sabían que eran trillizas, la primera impresión que se llevaron todos fue, de que una joven pelirroja de exuberante belleza rondaba por el tren a una velocidad impresionante pues aparecía en un lado y al siguiente momento se encontraba metros del lugar, sin gota de sudor o agitación, un viejo truco que las jóvenes solían usar desde pequeñas.

De cualquier forma, la entrada a Hogwarts también marco su existencia, las tres quedaron en casas diferentes, con diferentes amigos y pensamientos. Era natural que comenzara a haber ligeras discusiones, sobre las calificaciones, los profesores, las casas, el quidditch, pero sobre todo, los chicos, el tener la misma imagen física se prestaba a que los chicos las confundieran una y otra vez, celos, ira, orgullo, fueron los sentimientos que destrozaron su integridad, mermando día a día su comunicación y unión fraternal.

Sobre todo con Lilian, quien no solo era su especie de géminis, a quien los chicos adoraban por su belleza natural, inteligencia y carácter generalmente tranquilo, a la cual guiada por la crueldad de ella y los merodeadores, la había orillado a refugiarse en el fructífero e increíble mundo de los libros.

Sus amigos, otro eterno punto de discusión con Lilian, los afamados merodeadores, hombres de sangre pura, chicos tan mimados como malcriados, tomando todo lo que se les plazca sin pedir permiso, los eternos oponentes a los Gryffindor, por consecuencia a Lilian y sus inseparables amigos, el dúo de la muerte Malfoy y Snape. ¿chicos malos los merodeadores? Podría el mundo decir, sin embargo en sus caras y palabras conservaban una suave inocencia que podían hacer creer al mismo papa que el demonio adoraba a Dios, y en verdad en ellos había inocencia, que solían mostrar solo entre sus allegados, pues estando en la casa de las serpientes, la bondad e inocencia, eran cosas inútiles.

"**Hola linda¿un paseo?"** dijo el moreno ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente

"**Será un honor señor Potter"** se mofo la joven mientras tomaba el brazo del joven "**¿Fue bueno?"**

"**Se podría decir"** meneo el joven la cabeza "**Es solo el inicio"**

Ambos jóvenes avanzaban firmemente por el pasillo en una dirección efímera "**Nunca cambiaran"**

"**¿Lo arias tu?"** cuestiono James, inmediatamente Liliana sonrió, eran quienes eran, y eso nadie lo cambiaria

"**El Rey de Hierro"** susurro Liliana

"**¿Quién?"** pregunto James quien no había escuchado la frase

"**Nadie, una vieja historia que leía Lilian"** remembro la joven, James hizo un gesto de desagrado

"**Tu hermana me da asco"**

"**Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo"** dijo Lilian firmemente "**¿Dónde esta el joven Anuay?"**

"**¿Tendría yo que saberlo?"** asevero James arrogantemente

"**Siempre que desaparece es por tu culpa"** le culpo la joven "**Solo dime donde esta"**

"**Creo que por fin esa torpe e inútil babosa a logrado sacar un poco de tu agrado Evans"** siseo James mafiosamente

No era un secreto que Jawhar Anuay amaba a Lilian Evans, así como tampoco era secreto que Lilian no gustaba del chico.

"**Su hermana Keara le busca, no me queda otro remedio"** se defendió

"**Seguro, pero delante de nosotros no tienes porque tener pudor Evans, sabemos que le amas hasta la locura"** se burlo Sirius Black quien acababa de llegar

"**Como tu amas a Bellatrix"** escupió Lily

"**¡Como te..!"** bramo Sirius que tuvo que ser detenido por James

"**¡Lilian!"** protesto Liliana

"**Lo respetare en la medida que él lo haga"** declaro la joven "**Por ultima vez donde esta Anuay"**

"**Búscalo"** expreso Remus despreciablemente

"**Siempre atacando por la espalda Lupin"** dijo Lilian girando para poder ver frente a frente a Remus y Peter.

"**¡Oh hola chicos! Escuchen esto, este año…"** Lilia no termino de decir la frase pues sus ojos recorrieron de izquierda a derecha la escena "**Ven conmigo Lilian, tengo algo que mostrarte"**

"**¡Jawhar!"** grito Keara buscando a su hermano

Lilia comprendió de inmediato la situación, negó suavemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que suspiraba.

"**No perdamos mas tiempo, hay que buscarle"**

Los merodeadores giraron su vista hacia Lilia cuando un rayo cayó muy cerca de las vías haciendo vibrar al tren, todos los chicos se tuvieron que agarrar de lo más cercano que tenían para sostenerse.

"**No, no toquen las laminas"** grito Lilia desesperadamente "**Puede ser peligroso"**

"**Loca caeremos todos al suelo"** declaro Keara sosteniéndose de la puerta.

"**Pe…"** la joven no termino de decir la frase cuando el tren volvió a sacudirse violentamente, la mayoría de los jóvenes se pego a la pared del tren, Lilia trataba de mantenerse en pie sin tocar ninguna parte de metal, Lilian la tomo del brazo izquierdo evitando que cayera de sentón en la siguiente sacudida,

Afuera los rayos caían despiadadamente destruyendo la tierra y todo a su alrededor haciendo temblar el lugar.

Pocos segundos después el tren volvía a tener la estabilidad acostumbrada, inclusive James Potter tuvo la desfachatez de pasarse una mano por el cabello para desordenárselo.

"**Emocionante no"** aligero el ambiente el joven

"**¡Suelta el metal!"** bramo Lilia

James toco la pared del tren "**¿Qué sucede si…?"** la frase quedo a medias pues repentinamente todos sintieron como su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza, siendo sacudidos por una fuerza descomunal que les hizo sentir el cuerpo de gelatina.

El joven deseaba soltarse del metal sin embargo su mano parecía haberse pegado al artefacto, intensas y fuertes pulsaciones entraban a su cuerpo por la mano, profundas sacudidas se suscitaron en su cerebro, sintiendo como si de pronto alguien le tomara la cabeza y se la agitara como si fuera envase de jugo de néctar de calabaza y no quisiera ningún tipo de concentración.

Se vio caer a través de un sueño al suelo, alguien se acercaba a él, el olor a piel de dragón le inundo la nariz velozmente dándole un fuerte golpe a su cerebro, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, perdiendo el control de sus sentidos.

La madera se aparto con un fuerte empujón de sus manos, un frió viento le golpeo la cara, sin embargo a pesar de la inminente tempestad tomo la silla de montar y se la coloco al corcel de color marrón.

El animal pateo el suelo suavemente, dispuesto a iniciar la marcha, acaricio el pelaje del hermoso semental por ultima vez, le susurro suaves palabras en un idioma que desconocía, sin embargo era su voz la que resonaba en el lugar.

Se coloco en el cinto una pesada y costosa espada, así como dejo reposar sobre sus hombros una gruesa capa de color negro, aquella ropa le obligo a bajar los hombros repentinamente, aun así se montón en el animal y logro controlarlo con bastante agilidad, presiono suavemente las costillas del corcel con sus botas de cuero y este salio al trote.

"**No vayas, los fra…"**

Sus oídos no escucharon el final de frase pues ya se encontraba a campo abierto bajo una fuerte ventisca que elevaba la capa con suma facilidad, las cosas pasaban a una velocidad bastante alta para ir montado sobre un caballo, el brincoteo que la cabalgata proporcionaba no le incomodaba en los mas mínimo, por el contrario parecía excitarle, pues su sangre hervía y su corazón latía a velocidades vertiginosas.

Algo le paso silbando por la oreja, miro hacia atrás sin perder el rumbo de camino, tres hombres de casacas azul claro, sombreros y cintos blancos, le seguían a unas cuantas leguas, el arquero volvió a empuñar su arco y le disparo a quemarropa.

Alzo la vista al cielo como si se burlara de los arqueros, vio la flecha surcar el cielo hasta que descendió mortalmente hacia él se aseguro del lugar en donde caería el arma, pocos segundos antes de su caída, el caballo zigzagueo espectacularmente por el camino dejando al arma caer al pasto, apretó las riendas del caballo obligándole a descender por una empinada vertiginosa, varias veces tuvo que echar su peso hacia atrás para no irse de boca al suelo.

Aquella empinada no desanimo a sus cazadores pues pronto una flecha le rozo la pierna izquierda, tiro de las riendas hacia la izquierda metiéndose en el bosque, tenia que perderlos para comprobar si eran ciertos los rumores, lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas sin siquiera notarlo.

Un fuerte relámpago cayó sobe la tierra haciendo estremecer al bosque, el corcel se inquieto visiblemente, sin embargo la increíble fuerza del jinete le hizo seguir el camino, las ramas bajas le golpeaban la cara insistentemente, el sabor a hierva comenzaba a penetrarle por la boca, el viento soplo una vez mas antes de dejar caer el segundo golpe sobre un árbol.

El roble emitió un fuerte crujido partiéndose a la mitad en medio de una llamarada luminosa de color blanco incandescente cuyas ardientes chispas iniciaron un fortuito incendio en aquel lugar, sus ojos le dolieron ante el espectáculo, obligándole soltar una mano de las riendas, el corcel haciendo gala de sus instintos corrió desbocado hacia lo mas solitario del bosque, el joven trataba desesperadamente de recuperar la visión, mientras una nueva flecha le pasaba rozando por el hombro derecho.

Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente tratando de ver mejor y que aquel escozor desapareciera de sus ojos, cuando volvió a tomar con fuerza las riendas del caballo un nuevo rayo caía a la tierra casi justo enfrente de él, el caballo se alzo sobre las patas traseras al tiempo que el le jalaba las riendas con fuerza hacia si.

Un fuerte pinchazo le quemo en la espalda repentinamente, soltó las riendas dejando caer su peso hacia abajo, sentía perder el equilibro del mundo, la cabeza fue la primera en recibir el golpe, un intenso dolor le invadió por completo, sus miembros tocaron suelo cayendo cuales sacos de papas inertes, sus ojos miraron al cielo que se cubría por la piel marrón de un semental, el brioso corcel caería sobre él aplastándolo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, un nuevo sentimiento le invadió por completo, el terror.

Sintió como el estomago se le reventaba del golpe y…

Se levanto tan rápido como el mismo rayo, gritando de dolor, se llevo las manos al estomago para intentar sofocar el dolor, sin embargo unas manos intentaban impedir su cometido¡Sus perseguidores! Buscando su espada velozmente se llevo la mano al cinto…

"**¡Tranquilo señor Potter!"** bramo la voz

El chico de cabellos negros miro hacia su alrededor completamente desorientado¿Dónde estaba su espada? . ¿Su caballo? . ¿Y sus perseguidores con casacas azul claro? Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente, tardo varios minutos en asimilar que se encontraba en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que era James Potter un joven que vivía en el año 2050, se encontraba en la enfermería y quien le sostenía era su mejor amigo y hermano Sirius Black.

"_Una pesadilla tan solo una pesadilla"_ y sin embargo le había parecido tan escalofriantemente real que aun podía sentir el sabor de la hierva sobre sus labios.

"**Inicio de clases y ya estamos en la enfermería señor Potter"** se dirigió a él afectuosamente Jin Pomfrey.

"**Bueno he descubierto porque los rayos y yo somos incompatibles"** bromeo James

La joven mujer de escasos treinta años rió ante la ocurrencia del chico "**Te metió una buena sacudida"**

"**Yo prefiero a las bellas damas"** halago el joven "**Sobre todo si visten de blanco"**

"**Déjate de juegos James"** se atrevió a tutearle Jin "**Anda, tomate esto y ve a tu sala común"**

"**¿Qué hay del banquete?"** pregunto James

"**En unos cuantos minutos habrá terminado, además tu debes descansar"** sentencio la mujer severamente "**Tomate esta poción y puedes irte, sin prometes volver por la mañana para revisarte"**

"**Si te sueltas el cabello"** trato de convencerla el joven

"**Buenas noches"** se despidió fríamente Jin

"**Solo te falta coquetear con la profesora McGonagall"** comento Sirius

"**Nah, esa no te quita un ojo de encima a ti"** exclamo James tirándose a la cama para comprobar que era real y que los caballos y las flechas pertenecían a la imaginación

Sirius le extendió la botellita de color ámbar que contenía la poción "**Nos diste un buen susto"**

"**¿Qué sucedió?"** pregunto James tomando el frasco

"**No lo se, algo golpeo el tren, todos sentimos una suave sacudida, pero tú caíste al suelo semi-inconsciente"** rememoro el joven "**Remus se acerco pero parece que te dio un no se que, emitiste un raro sonido, después te pusiste todo rígido, fue algo aterrador"** sincero Sirius

James asintió en silencio tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, se llevo una mano a la frente, gotitas de sudor se anidaban en esta.

"**¿Te sientes bien?"**

"**Si, solo…tuve una pesadilla"** aseguro el joven, para convencerse a si mismo.

_**&/&/&**_

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado como de costumbre, era el primer día de clases y el caos gobernaba en aquel lugar, chicos y grandes se disputaban los mejores desayunos del día mientras otros luchaban por alcanzar los horarios menos arrugados.

"**¡Ey, que tal James!"** le saludo Peter afectivamente "**Tremenda descarga ¿no?"**

"**Me encantaría repetirla en ti Peter"** bromeo James

El rubio rió divertido mientras le extendía una fuente con los panes recién horneados.

"**Tres horas de Defensa"** dijo Remus sentándose a lado de Peter

"**¿Quién será el nuevo profesor?"** pregunto Sirius sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa

"**Tres galeones a que dimite en menos de tres meses"** aposto Peter

"**Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Peter"** menciono James orgullosamente

"**Cinco a que me echan la culpa"** aposto Liliana

"**Siete a que esta noche duermes en mi cama"** repuso Sirius

Los muchachos rieron divertidos ante la apuesta

"**Diez a que Lily te corta las bolas"** le amenazo la joven

"**Uy, que horror, solo de que esa se me acerque se me ponen los pelos de punta"** declaro James llevándose una manzana a la boca.

"**¿Solo los pelos?"** inquirió Remus

"**Seria un suicidio probarla"** declaro "**Pero…¿Qué mayor placer que montar al enemigo?"**

Otra carcajada general inundo el lugar, mientras la joven fruncía la nariz visiblemente molesta.

"**No te pongas celosa cariño, tu me engañas con mi hermano, yo con tu hermana y asunto olvidado"**

Liliana le soltó un servilletazo en plena cara, detestaba que metieran a Lilian en las conversaciones, tenia suficiente que lidiar con ella, para todavía escucharla nombrar de la boca de sus amigos, dio media vuelta y desapareció del comedor.

"**Doce galeones a que esta en sus días"** menciono Remus finalmente

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, Liliana era completamente imprevisible, demasiado voluble para sus gustos, sin embargo con ella compartían las retorcidas ideas para molestar a los Gryffindor, ya que siempre podía aportar ideas bastante macabras.

Al termino del desayuno fueron al salón de clases comentando los hechos sucedidos la tarde anterior, la versión oficial decía que el tren había sido tocado por un rayo, gracias a que el tren era mágico y la cantidad de gente contenida en este, los estudiantes habían sufrido solo una suave descarga eléctrica, acto seguido cada quien comenzó a contar su propia experiencia, sin embargo James prefirió guardar silencio.

"**Buenos días, soy su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"** exclamo la mujer

El genero masculino se quedo completamente boquiabierto, era un suntuosa mujer de medidas casi perfectas, cabellos negros sedosos y brillantes, con chinos de curvas delirantes, tez bronceada, sus labios rojos y carnosos sonreían afablemente para todo el mundo.

"**Siéntese chicos"** dijo la mujer sonriéndoles a los estudiantes

Los merodeadores obedecieron dócilmente las órdenes de la mujer sin rechistar, tomaron las primeras bancas frente al escritorio, los ojos de todos recorrían lascivamente cada centímetro de la piel que conformaba la figura de la nueva maestra.

"**Mi nombre es Nasya Artois, vengo de Francia"** pronuncio pausadamente la mujer

"**Es muy linda"** comento Sirius a toda la clase indiferente

"**Yeap"** exclamo Peter

"**Ustedes deben ser, los señores Black, Pettigrew, Lupin y Potter, culpables de la dimisión de la mitad de los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras"** dijo la mujer perspicazmente

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros ligeramente sorprendidos, pero asintieron orgullosamente

"**Se los advierto, no tolerare sus bromas infantiles, si les gusta estar haciendo juegos de niños tendrán que salir de clase y no presentaran examen"** dijo Nasya indiferente "**No me interesa saber sus protestas"** replico firmemente dejando a los demás alumnos helados, ningún nuevo profesor les había pintado la raya de inmediato "**Mi forma de trabajo es ochenta por ciento practica, iniciaremos con pequeñas practicas se enfrentaran en grupos de cuatro a trolls de montaña, veremos como lo hacen"** la clase entera se emociono ante tal declaración inminente, era la primera hora y ya iba haber bastante acción, aquel año parecía anunciar ser un año bastante movidito.

"**Demasiado bonita para ser real"** se quejo Remus

"**Si logro tener esas piernas en mis caderas en dos meses no se va"** declaro Sirius

"**Yo prefiero echarla de inmediato no vaya a cotizarse"** opino James

La mole que era su troll estaba sentado en el suelo rascándose la cabeza.

"**Uff, este no se a bañado en tres años"** Sirius se abanico con su mano tratando de alejar el pestilente hedor de su nariz.

"**Peter es todo tuyo"** hablo James que se sentaba en un rincón del lugar

Remus por el contrario avanzo hacia la bestia, que con su expresión boba y estúpida le observo con cautela, el licántropo saco un dulce del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. La bestia pareció bastante contenta con el gesto pues le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza al joven tomando el alimento entre risas escabrosas.

"**Creo que le gustas"** bromeo Peter

Sirius se cruzo de brazos bostezando lánguidamente "**Vamos a molestar a alguien"**

"**Y esta es nuestra herramienta"** añadió Remus sacando un nuevo dulce.

"**¿Y como es la academia de Beauxbatons?"** pregunto Keara en un cuarto diferente al de los chicos

"**Encantadora, los terrenos son mas pequeños que los de Hogwarts, pero con un toque mas…acogedor"** contesto la mujer observando a Lilian y Liliana lidiar con el troll.

"**¿Y hay quidditch?"** inquirió una joven de cabellos castaños

"**Claro, pero no es tan importante como aquí, se prefiere otro tipo de labores, como la danza o la música"**

"**Agh que horror"** gimió Keara "**La verdad es que…"**

La conversación se vio interrumpida por agudos chillidos que provenían de lo lejos.

"**Alguien esta teniendo graves problemas con el troll"** exclamo la profesora alarmada, salio del cuarto de inmediato.

"**Merodeadores"** escupió Lilian molesta

"**Ey lindo, vamos a dar un paseo"** jugueteo Liliana atrayendo a la mola hacia la puerta

"**¡No! . ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?"** se preocupo la joven ravenclaw de cabellos castaños

"**Observa"** le guiño un ojo Liliana divertida

En menos de quince minutos, tres de los cinco trolls que estaban en el colegio salieron de sus cuartos armando tremendo alboroto, James Potter iba montado en un troll de piel verde y ojos bobos, azuzaba al animal para perseguir a los demás alumnos de la clase, Remus alentaba al monstruo con golosinas que aventaba al aire, así mismo Sirius Black intentaba domar a un segundo troll junto con Peter Pettigrew.

"**¿Dónde esta la profesora?"** pregunto Keara evitando al tercer troll descontrolado

"**Tratando de salir de la telaraña que hizo Peter "accidentalmente""** contesto Liliana entre risas pues unos Hufflepuff se veían en serios aprietos para escapar de James

"**Cuando bajes Potter juro que…"** gruño Lilian que estaba acurrucada en un diminuto espacio entre el pilar y el pasillo escondiéndose de las manos enormes del troll de Sirius y Peter

"**Yo no te estoy molestando"** argumento James desde los hombros de su troll

"**¡Todo es tu culpa!"** chillo Lily

"**¿Ah si? Pruébalo"** le reto James entre risas

El troll de James recibió un fuerte hechizo de aturdicion dejando caer al suelo a James, Remus le lanzo un maleficio de inmediato a Keara, Lily atento contra la belleza integral de Sirius, Sirius le lanzo un maleficio que reboto hasta darle al tercer troll descontrolado, este se volvió hacia los alumnos con una cara bastante huraña, comenzando con el verdadero caos.

_**&/&/&**_

"**Detención y doce puntos menos por cada uno"** declaro Maia McGonagall

"**Pero…"** protesto Lilian

"**Ya he hablado con el jefe de su casa señorita Evans, esta de acuerdo en que yo les imponga a todos el mismo castigo"** afirmo la mujer severamente.

"**Es lo justo Maia"** dijo James cruzándose de brazos y reacomodándose en su silla

"**Espero se sientan satisfechos con haber mandando a 4 inocentes a la enfermería"** les reprocho la mujer

Cada uno de los presentes miro hacia diversas direcciones, Maia McGonagall los conocía desde primer año, sabia que aquellas palabras les entraban por un lado y les salían por el otro, nunca les había importado los daños que ocasionaban con sus desplantes, únicamente les interesaba hacerse los importantes.

"**Si lo se, les importa un comino, cumplirán su detención juntos"** sentencio la mujer finalmente

"**¡Eso si es un castigo!"** chillo Sirius tras salir de la oficina

"**¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"** pregunto Remus sarcásticamente

"**Que se maten el uno al otro accidentalmente"** respondió Peter casi por inercia

"**Os detesto"** bramo Lily furiosa antes de irse corriendo a su sala común.

Odiaba a los merodeadores siempre metiéndose en su vida, estropeando todo lo que ella conseguía, les detestaba.

"**¿Y bien Lily?"** pregunto lánguidamente Snape

La joven se aplasto en el sillón fuertemente "**Detención en grupo"**

"**¡Uy! Eso si que dolió"** repuso Lucius

"**Y me lo dices a mi"** protesto Lilian "**Es terrible"**

"**Gracias por dejarme**" ironizo Keara

"**Lo siento, pero…es que con merodeadores cerca"** trato de disculparse Lilian

"**Olvidas todo, a veces pienso que eres mas como que la joven enamorada"** tercio Keara

Lily se levanto de su lugar completamente enojada "**¡Eso es un insulto!"**

"**Tranquila Lily, era solo una expresión, una comparación"** hablo Snape

"**¡Es sucio y bajo!"** siguió la joven molesta

"**Hasta mañana"** se despidió Keara

"**¡Es monstruoso!"** chillo Lily

"**Ya nos vengaremos"** aseguro Lucius sonriéndole a Lily mientras le pasaba una mano por la blanca barbilla

"**Lo se Lucius, lo se"** afirmo Lilian, tomándole a Lucius la mano y estrechándola con la suya

"**Severus"** le llamo Lucius

"**Poción de la regresión, una sola inhalación y en tres segundos volverás a ser un australopithecus"** afirmo el joven sonriendo

Lily sonrió ampliamente, los chicos mas arrogantes y fashionistas iba a ser convertidos en monos de la edad de piedra.

"**Banana monito"** murmuro Lilian entre risas "**Son fabulosos"**

"**Es parte del feeling Gryffindor"** exclamo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros

"**Supongo que ya tienen el plan, así que me iré a dormir"** comento Lily

Lucius y Snape asintieron firmemente

"**Nos encargaremos de todo"**

"**¿Para cuando?"** pregunto la joven ligeramente impaciente

"**Regalo, por tus siete años en Hogwarts"** se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo Lucius

"**Son muy lindos"** la joven beso al chico en la mejilla "**Gracias"** finalizo la joven besando a Snape

_**&/&/&**_

"**Vamos Jawhar dilo una vez mas"** dijo Sirius sentado en la barda baja de los terrenos de Hogwarts

"**No"** murmuro el joven

"**Vaciemos sus bolsillos"** dijo James

Remus agito la varita ligeramente Jawhar pendía una vez mas de cabeza metros por arriba del suelo en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"**Ranas de chocolate"** dijo Peter aventando los dulces al pasto

"**Con razón la grasa en tu cuerpo es tanta, que hasta te tiene que salir por la cara"** bromeo despreciablemente James

"**Mas dulces y una nota"** dijo Peter interesado

"**¿Qué dice?"** pregunto James

"**Querida Lily:…"** comenzó a leer Peter "**Te escribo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que te adoro y lo valiosa que eres para mi, se que tu no me aprecias mucho…"**

"**¡Ja! Ella te desprecia"** comento Sirius

"**Pero quiero pedirte una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón"** siguió Peter

"**Mi querido y buen amigo Jawhar, te voy a dar una recomendación"** dijo James acercándose al joven "**No seas el estúpido perdedor de siempre, a Evans no te la ganaras diciéndole cosas lindas"** afirmo el joven "**Yo conozco a las jóvenes muchísimo mejor que tu, es mas para que veas que soy bueno Remus baja al chico"**

Remus miro a James desconcertado, James sonrió maquiavélicamente, asegurándole a Remus que sus intenciones eran aun mas perversas, el chico ayudo a Jawhar a levantarse.

"**Evans, Evans"** dijo James en un suspiro "**Es de ese tipo de chicas que le gustan las cosas rudas, de esos amores pasionales y salvajes"**

"**¿Tu crees?"** pregunto Jawhar

"**Completamente"** afirmo James llevándose una mano al pecho

"**Si, es…toda una mujer llena de fuego y pasión"** le respaldo Sirius, desconocía los planes de James, sin embargo quería ver que hacia el joven, con el tonto.

"**Bueno ella…es un poco, de carácter fuerte"** afirmo el chico "**Pero algunas veces es tan pasiva y…"**

"**¿Pasiva?"** ironizo James

"**Solo es agresiva con ustedes, por ejemplo cuando lee libro"** comenzó a relatar Jawhar "**Se convierte en una dulce y delicada palomita"** James contuvo las ganas de reír

"**Si hombre, pero…tiene su picante"** alego James "**Este es mi consejo, sabio consejo"** insistió el chico

Jawhar presto atención a las palabras del joven "**Ve directamente hacia Evans, tómala por las caderas"**

"**¿Por las caderas?"** pregunto Jawhar desconcertado

"**¡Ábrele las piernas y cógetela!"** finalizo James firmemente

"**¡.¿QUE?.!" **exclamo el chico azorado

"**Excelente idea"** aplaudió Peter "**La mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida"**

"**Pero…pero…ella no es…"** tartamudeo el chico

"**Oh mi querido amigo¡todas las mujeres aman el sexo!"** declaro Sirius como si fuera una ley universal "**Mas que a los hombres"**

"**Pero, pero…"** insitito Jawhar

"**Nada de peros, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, así…las chicas te amaran, por ejemplo, veme a mi"** expreso James egocentristamente "**Todas me aman"**

"**Todas las que no han estado conmigo claro"** añadió Sirius

"**Eso no puedo hacerlo"** declaro Anuay

"**¿Y porque no? Todos podemos¡Todos lo hacemos!"** afirmo el chico "**Excepto los clérigos que si…cubren sus votos, que son…el .0005 de la población mundial"**

"**Pero…pero"**

"**¿Acaso tienes miedo?"** inquirió Remus

"**Oh eres virgen"** exclamo Peter

La cabeza de Jawhar se coloreo de un intenso rojo "**Ehh…eg"**

"**No te preocupes, es solo cuestión de actitud, tienes que ser huracán y torbellino, no mariposa"** hablo James

"**Si, se…huracán, tifón, ciclón, no mariquita, mariposa"** afirmo Sirius conteniendo las ganas de reír

"**No, no se chicos…lo que proponen es…"** murmuro el joven

"**Por eso Evans no te quiere¡Eres un cobarde! Vaya tío"** se decepciono James

"**Es que…"**

"**Tómala, el espíritu dentro de ti lo pide...lo desea, ve por ella macho"** le alentó Sirius

"**Te aseguramos que después de eso, ella te amara por toda la eternidad"** afirmo Remus

Jawhar suspiro profundamente, le parecía una decisión muy difícil de tomar. "**Aah…lo intentare"**

"**¡No!"** gruño James "**¡Te valor y hazlo!"** insistió el joven

"**Ahh…ok"** Jawhar asintió mas que por miedo que por convicción

"**Repite conmigo"** dijo James poniéndole una mano en el hombro al joven "**Es mia, la quiero, la tengo"**

"**Eees mia…laa, laa qui"** trato de decir el joven

"**Fuertemente, cree en las palabras"** insistió James

Jawhar suspiro hondamente tratando de convencerse a si mismo "**¡Es mia la quiero, la tengo!"** repitió el joven

"**Eso, una vez mas"** pidió James entusiasmado

"**Es mia, la quiero, la tengo"** grito Jawhar

"**¡Tres veces!"** ordeno James

Jawhar volvió a gritar la frase completamente alucinado

"**Vamos macho¡Es tuya!"**

"**¡Es mia!"** afirmo Jawhar

"**¡La quieres!"** proclamo James

"**¡La quiero!"**

"**La tienes"** siguió el joven

"**¡La tengo!"** finalizo Jawhar

"**¡Ve por ella!"** le ordeno James

Jawhar salio disparado hacia al castillo, cuando entro a este, James comenzó a revolcarse de la risa en el suelo.

"**¡Es un completo idiota!"** declaro el joven limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa "**¿Pueden creerlo? . ¡Se trago el cuento!"**

Peter y Sirius reían divertidos

"**Vamos a tener graves problemas"** anuncio Remus

"**Nah que va, si logra ponerle un dedo a Evans encima es mucho"** aseguro James

"**¿Cuál es la idea James?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Ver correr a Evans"** dijo James secamente

Los tres restantes merodeadores fruncieron el entrecejo.

"**Solo imagínenla escapar de esa cosa empalagosa, que es el hermano de su mejor amiga"** explico James

"**Evans tendrá muchos problemas"** aseguro Sirius

"**Y aun me faltan pelograsiento Snape y totalmente rubia oxigenada Malfoy"**

_**&/&/&**_

"**Me acabo de enterar"** dijo la joven entusiasmada

"**A mi no se me hace interesante"** gruño Lilian

"**¡Pero lo es Lily!"** insistió

"**Lilia, yo solo quiero salir de aquí, para olvidarme de todos"** afirmo la joven

"**Eso es triste"** murmuro Lilia

"**No para mi, tu no has tenido que soportar a esos pesados durante todos lo días"** comento Lilian

"**Son unos chicos simpáticos"** dijo Lilia encogiéndose de hombros "**Cuando se conocieron no se llevaban tan mal"**

"**No me agradan, insultan a mis amigos¡me hacen bromas pesadas todo el tiempo!"** exclamo Lilian "**¡Son los amigos de Liliana!"**

"**¿Ese es lo que mas te molesta?"** pregunto Lilia

"**En lo absoluto, podrían ser tus amigos y aun así me caerían de la fregada"** afirmo Lilian

Lilia asintió suavemente "**Eres buena chica"** le acaricio el pelo a su hermana

"**Tu también Lilia"** dijo Lily alejando la mano de su hermana de su cabeza

"**Creo que harías bonita pareja con Sirius"** exclamo de pronto la joven

Lilian frunció el ceño sumamente molesta "**Estas completamente…"**

"**¡.¡Lilian!.!"** grito una voz bastante conocida por la joven

"**Oh no…corre"** pidió Lilian

"**¿Po…?"** Lilia fue jalada por su hermana repentinamente "**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**¡Es Anuay!"** exclamo Lily frustrada

"**¿Jawhar?"** pregunto Lilia

"**No para de molestarme"** chillo la joven

"**¿Por qué no le das el si?"** soluciono Lilia

"**¡Porque es horrendo!"** estallo Lilian

"**Creí que la superficial era Liliana"**

"**Por favor no me pidas explicaciones, aquí"** pidió la joven dando media vuelta

"**¡Ay!"** chillo Lilia

"**¡Eres ciega Lilian!"** gruño Liliana

"**No era mi intención"** afirmo la chica

"**Tan torpe como de costumbre"** dijo James molesto

"**¡.¡Lilian!.!"** volvió a llamarle la misma voz

"**Otro día responderé"** le advirtió la joven, Lily intento seguir su huida pero James le cerro el paso

"**¿De quien huyes?"** pregunto James tontamente, pues…ya sabia la respuesta

"**Eso…"**

"**¡Lily!"** insistió la voz

"**¿Huyes de un cobarde como Aunay?"** se burlo James

Lily apretó la quijada fuertemente "**Otro día hablare contigo"**

"**¡Eres patética!"** estallo James

La pelirroja iba a contestarle pero al ver aparecer la sombra del joven decidió salir huyendo.

"**Hola Evans"** le salio Sirius al encuentro

"**¡Quítate!"** le empujo la pelirroja furiosa

"**Porque no hablas con él"** sugirió Lilia "**No quiero correr por todo el colegio"**

"**¡Lily aquí estas!"** exclamo el chico contento

Sirius empujo a Lilian hacia Jawhar

El joven tuvo la delicadeza de evitar la caída de la chica al suelo, los brazos y las palabras comenzaron a temblarle de inmediato, sin embargo Sirius y James se encargaron de animarle a discreción.

"**¡Eres mia!"** bramo el joven poniéndola contra la pared

James comenzó a reír tras Liliana quien miraba la escena desconcertada

"**Yo…yo te amo"** declaro el chico tomándola por las caderas

"**¡Que diablos!"** bramo Lilian molesta aventando a Jawhar

"**Te quiero"** exclamo nuevamente el joven tratándole de volver a tomarla

Lily estaba apunto de soltarle un puñetazo directo a la cara cuando un poderoso maleficio salio volando directamente hacia Jawhar.

"**Idiota, suéltala"** grito el rubio golpeando al joven

"**Gracias Lucius…estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo"** dijo Lily acomodándose el uniforme "**Buena maldición Severus" **El chico sonrió a través de su pelo negro y seboso.

"**Pobre estúpido"** murmuro Sirius

Lilian miro a los jóvenes sumamente molesta, había sido su culpa, si la hubieran dejado seguir su paso, eso no había sucedido.

"**Lilian quiero…"** Keara miro el desastre que era su hermano, volviendo la vista hacia Lilian, los chicos, Liliana y los merodeadores "**¿Quién fue?"**

"**Ellos"** les acuso James

"**¡Lilian! se que no quieres a mi hermano, pero…pero"** dijo Keara conteniendo sus palabras

"**Eh…uh, trato de tocarme"** se defendió Lilian

"**¡Por favor! Él no haría eso"** aseguro Keara

"**Pues lo estaba haciendo"** insistió Lucius

"**Vamos crees que me tragare ese cuento, son…son…"** declaro Keara

Jawhar se levanto del suelo completamente desorientado "**¿Lilian?"**

Keara miro a su hermana de manera compasiva "**Ya te había dicho yo que la olvidaras"** comento la joven ayudando a su hermano a levantarse

"**Es tan hermosa"** murmuro Jawhar

Keara meneo suavemente con la cabeza "**Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, mira como te han dejado"**

"**Yo solo…quería, los chicos dijeron que…"** susurro el chico

"**Los chicos ¿Que chicos?"** pregunto Keara desconcertada "**¿Tristán?"**

James y Sirius notaron que era el momento de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo

"**No…los merodeadores"** contesto Jawhar

"**¡.¡Los merodeadores!.!"** Estallo Keara furiosa

La mirada de todos se fue hacia los chicos quienes habían intentaban salir del lugar de los hechos.

"**¿Por qué no me sorprende?"** murmuro Lilian

"**¡Ustedes!"** grito la joven

"**No sabemos de lo que habla, esta moribundo" **declaro Sirius

"**Dijeron que…tenia que tomara a Lilian por las caderas, abrirle las piernas y…"** continuo el joven

Lucius y Snape apuntaron sus varitas directamente hacia ellos

"**Nunca nos ganaran asquerosos Gryffindor"** afirmo James

"**Crucio"**

El grito de una joven jadeante en el suelo invadió el pasillo.

"**¡Sucio! . ¡Cobarde!"** bramo James furioso "**Eso…eso…"**

"**Se paga con la misma moneda Potter"** declaro Lucius "**Atacaste a Lilian utilizando a Jawhar"**

Sin duda la lógica de Lucius era cierta, pero…atacar a Lilian con Jawhar un debilucho que nunca lograría hacerle algo serio a un cruciatus…era tremenda la diferencia.

"**Pagaras por eso"** le amenazo Sirius, agitando fuertemente su varita

Seis maldiciones salieron volando por el aire, Lilia se tiro al suelo para no ser tocada por ninguna de ellas, Keara trato de salir del campo de batalla puesto que cualquier maleficio desviado podía tocarles y cuando esos se ponían a pelear, lo hacia bastante en serio.

La piedra caliza fue acariciada por diversos hechizos que rebotan a causa de los escudo de protección o bien en choque con otros hechizos o contra-hechizos, dejando en esta claras marcas de batalla, Severus agito la varita suavemente haciendo volar en pedazos la mesa mas cercana a los merodeadores, Sirius salio despedido hacia atrás con la onda de impacto, James apunto al suelo e hizo temblar el suelo bajo los pies de los otros tres chicos.

Liliana hizo un movimiento de varita sumamente complicado, apuntando a los grandes ventanales que Malfoy, Severus y Lilian tenia atrás, el cristal crujió de forma siniestra antes de comenzar a caer a pedazos, los tres corrieron hacia a delante sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, sin embargo Keara solo pudo gritar llena de terror aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano.

Lo seis chicos pararon de lanzarse maldiciones los unos a los otros al ver a los dos chicos bajo aquellas grandes masas de cristal mal cortado que caían peligrosamente sobre ellos, un pedazo grande y afilado amenazaba con caer sobre la cabeza de Keara, ninguno de los seis tuvo la cabeza fría para agitar la varita una vez mas protegerles, por el contrario se quedaron completamente helados en sus lugares como si fueran estatuas de mármol.

Keara se resigno a su destino agachando la cabeza.

"**Evanesco"**

Los pedazos de cristal desaparecieron completamente desvaneciéndose como el humo, en una suave ventisca.

"**¿Están bien?"** pregunto una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, de cabellos largos color plata, ojos azul claro y tez tan blanca como la nieve

"**Si, gracias"** susurro Keara en un hilo de voz

"**Lleve al joven a la enfermería"** le ordeno la mujer suavemente

La chica se levanto lo mejor que pudo sintiendo el cuerpo hecho de goma, sus rodillas se le doblaron fácilmente bajo el peso de Jawhar, Lilia se apresuro a ayudarle, así fue como los tres jóvenes salieron del pasillo.

"**Por dios"** susurro Lilian

Avanzo con pasos suaves y delicados hacia los jóvenes, su presencia era sumamente poderosa, como aterrante, parecía una muñequita de cristal, tan frágil y delicada que probablemente con la menor ventisca se destruiría, sin embargo, la firmeza y gracilidad de sus movimientos la hacían verse como una dama de hierro.

"**Vendrán conmigo a mi despacho"** dijo la mujer seriamente, ningún joven se atrevió a contradecirle

El trayecto lo hicieron en completo silencio, sentían que si hablaban ella podría hacerles algo aterrador, cuando entraron a su despacho cada uno sintió cosas diferentes, sin embargo compartieron un solo sentimiento, la pequeñez.

Terribles y acusadoras caras les observaban por todos lados, recuadros de interminables figuras labradas en piedra les miraba a través de sus vacíos y fríos ojos de roca.

"**Tengo entendido algunos de ustedes ya están castigados"** hablo la mujer fríamente

A su manera los jóvenes asintieron en silencio "**Avisare a sus profesores de cada casa, de este nuevo altercado, quiero que su castigo sea que limpien la torre de adivinación, juntos de manera muggle"**

Bueno…después de todo, no era tan terrible, era un castigo simple y muy fácil de cumplir.

"**Pueden irse"** finalizo "**Les estaré vigilando"**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, aquella declaración les era, morbosamente aterradora.

"**Con su permiso profesora…"** dijo Lilian

"**Nahimana Artois, Profesora de Adivinación"**

Los jóvenes salieron del lugar en silencio

"**¿Artois?"** pregunto Lilian desconcertada

"**¿Acaso estas sorda?"** bramo James molesto

"**Artois…es el apellido de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"** reacciono Remus

"**Mujeres…horribles"** afirmo Peter

"**Mira que ponernos a asear su salón, que truco tan sucio"** se quejo Sirius

_**&/&/&**_

Diez en punto de la noche, todos los jóvenes castigados estaban dentro del salón de adivinación, dispuestos a iniciar su castigo¿Qué tan difícil podía ser limpiar la redonda torre?

"**Suerte"** hablo ladinamente el conserje

Impulsados por el mismo sentimiento de aberración, los jóvenes se dieron una tregua en la cual cada grupo comenzó a trabajar limpiando el lugar.

Cartas de viejos mazos de tarot, huesos rotos, paginas olvidadas de textos sobre la quiromancia, todo tipo de cosas salían por entre los pliegues de las mesas de aquella estancia, al parecer aquella asignatura era tan tediosa que obligaba a los estudiantes hacer dibujitos sobre las paginas de textos sobre la lectura de hojas de te.

"**Voy a limpiar de aquel lado, vamos Lilia"** dijo Keara secamente señalando el estante en donde se guardaban las tazas de te.

La chica asintió sonriendo suavemente.

"**Urano se posara sobre la décima casa, que provocara perdidas de dinero en todos aquellos que apuesten"** leyó Sirius en voz alta "**Que idiotez, como si esto fuera cierto"**

"**Algunas veces se acierta"** protesto Lilia

"**Se llama suerte"** repuso Remus

"**Una vez una mujer anciana me predijo catástrofes por mi vaguedad, ese semestre me fue mal en todas las materias"** declaro la joven

"**Eso es distracción y tu siempre estas distraída"** aseguro Liliana

Lilia se encogió de hombros, puso sus manos sobre uno de los tablones viejos de la estantería, paso la mano limpiando el polvo del lugar, algo crujió suavemente, Lilia volvió a pasar la mano y esto volvió a crujir, realizo la acción otras cinco veces antes de hacerlo con mas fuerza.

Las tazas de porcelana cayeron una detrás de otra sin poder evitarlo, el estridente ruido les puso los pelos de punta a todos, el eco de aquello les pareció escabroso, cuando las tazas terminaron de caer, Lilia despejo sus manos de sus ojos observando su desastrosa obra.

"**Lo lamento"** murmuro mirándose la punta de los pies sumamente avergonzada

Los chicos suspiraron profundamente, tendrían que recoger todo aquello de la manera mas burda.

"**Si que eres distraída"** gruño James

"**Torpe"** le reprocho Liliana

"**Fue solo un accidente"** le defendió Lilian

Fueron suficientes palabras para disparar la tensión al aire, cada grupo se puso a la defensiva.

"**Lo recogeré yo sola"** declaro la joven evitando una nueva pelea

Liliana dio media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de todo Lilia tenia que aprender a no estar tan distraída todo el tiempo y aun les faltaban cosas por limpiar

"**¿Segura?"** le pregunto Lilian

Lilia asintió sonriendo

"**¿No quieres que Keara de ayude?"** pregunto Lilian

"**Puedo hacer esto sola"** afirmo la joven secamente

Lilian se encogió de hombros y siguió su labor, Keara le dedico una mirada de soslayo antes de irse a limpiar el otro estante.

La joven comenzó alzar trozo por trozo las tazas rotas, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con ningún trozo, había algunas que solo se había despostillado, otras que parecían no haber recibido daño alguno, pero la gran mayoría se había roto de una u otra forma.

Después de media hora, su labor de limpiar el desastre provocado, acabo, levanto la bolsa que contenía los pedazos de material roto, colocándola en el lugar en donde todo el polvo y objetos inútiles estaba apiñados unos sobre otros, prosiguiendo a limpiar el viejo y añejo estante que bien podría servir mejor como leña para el fuego, quito el tablón roto dejando al descubierto parte del fondo del estante, la cual parecía estar hecha de dos colores, uno de café oscuro y el otro de café claro.

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba, clavo las uñas en la separación de la madera y tiro con fuerza de este, después de cinco minutos de jaleo la joven logro desprender el viejo pedazo de madera, cayendo de sentón al suelo.

"**¿Estas bien?"** pregunto Lilian inmediatamente

"**Creo"** contesto Lilia encogiéndose de hombros

"**¿Qué es eso?"** cuestiono Keara mirando el pedazo de madera que pendía de las manos de Lilia

Antes de que volviera a cuestionarle la joven se puso de pie y observo con detenimiento el estante, estaba vació en su totalidad, lleno de polvo y gusanos que carcomían por dentro la madera.

"**¡Que asco!"** exclamo James al ver los gusanos blancos moverse en sus regordetes cuerpos

Lilia sonrió delicadamente asintiendo, con el pedazo de madera viejo golpeo la pared del estante haciendo caer a los gusanos.

"**¡Por Dios…eso asqueroso!"** se quejo Liliana

Se apresuro a meter todos los bichillos rechonchos que se movían insistentemente hacia diversos lados en un similar ritmo, tiro la bolsa al suelo ignorado las miradas de asco que los demás lanzaban. En la esquina inferior derecha había un gran variedad de larvas en vías de crecimiento, los huevesillos blancos de los gusanos se apiñaba unos sobre otros creando montecitos blancos, del lado contrario una negra y horrenda cosa hecha alguna vez de tela, sintiendo el asco atravesado en la garganta la chica lo tomo con la punta de sus dedos, debajo de la manta negra que le cubría había un pedazo de papel, era increíble que sobreviviera casi entero a pesar de haber convivido durante años, quizás siglos con aquellos gusanos.

Lo saco delicadamente del lugar era una escritura muy antigua, no entendía lo que decía, era griego, hebreo…tal vez latín, no lo sabia, tomo la hoja por la punta de la esquina, algo mas resbalo por el dorso de su mano hasta el suelo, frunció el ceño ligeramente, se agacho para tomarlo.

Era una vieja carta, la figura de la pica se dibujaba en el anverso insistentemente en todos dorados, ahora cobrizos apagados, el intenso color rojo del fondo se había ido opacando lentamente tras el paso de los años mostrando el ahora añejado vino, puso la mano de golpe sobre la carta, un raro cosquillo le recorrió el miembro, ignorando aquel suceso se dispuso a voltear la carta, algo golpeo a su cerebro inmediatamente pues un intenso mareo le sobrevino, fue como si una helada y fuerte corriente de viento le hubiera tocando el cerebro, en un desesperado impulso aventó la carta de nuevo al suelo, esta se elevo algunos centímetros, rodó sobre sus puntas, para volver a caer.

Iluminada por un tenue rayo de luz de luna creciente la aterrante imagen de la carta se vislumbro para sus ojos, en letras retorcidas y antiguas se leía con total claridad "**_Le Maison Diev"_**

Se levanto completamente desconcertada y ligeramente asustada del suelo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás velozmente logrando aventar con el impulso de sus talones la bolsa negra de los gusanos.

"**Eres tu la que dejas todo desordenado, deberías de poner todo en un lugar"** gruño Lilian

"**¡Eso no es mió!"** chillo el joven

"**Claro que es tuyo ¡mira!"** le regaño Lilian tomando la bolsa negra y aventándosela a la cara

Sirius logro desviar la bolsa en el vuelo haciéndola caer bastante lejos de él, desparramando los gusanos en suelo.

"**¡Eres una torpe!"** bramo Liliana furiosa

Con los ojos aun sobre la carta Lilia dio media vuelta para observar la pelea que comenzaba a iniciar, Gryffindor VS Slytherin ambos bandos se alzaban imponente los unos contra los otros, aun sin varitas se atacaban sin piedad defendiendo un supuesto orgullo y razón.

Los trapos y las escobas se alzaron como armas principales de aquel encuentro, los palos de dos escobas chocaron fuertemente, algo la impulso a cerrar los ojos, repentinamente una intensa luz le enfoco fuertemente, el viento soplo sobre su cara.

Un fuerte choque metálico se produjo cerca de ella, dos espadas se cruzaban brillando intensamente bajo el sol, el campo de batalla estaba lleno de cuerpos putrefactos, hacia muy poco que había iniciado la masacre, cada muerto desprendía de su cuerpo el olor de la avaricia.

Lucius tiro de Liliana fuertemente del brazo, ahora sus ojos vislumbraban una vieja y sucia cueva, el calor la sofocaba, alguien gritaba fuertemente desgarrando al viento y perforando las paredes de roca caliza, había una maquina de tortura en movimiento, un alma imploraba al cielo no ser justiciada por la locura del poder.

Severus y Remus discutían abiertamente, una nebulosa neblina le rodeaba, la finísima copa de cristal fue a estrellarse contra la pared, el vino tinto que había yacido en ella descendía vertiginosamente por la pared manchando telas y tapices sumamente caros, dejando en ellos el claro sentimiento de traición.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, Lucius sujetaba firmemente a Liliana, Snape rebusco entre sus ropajes, la mujer se acerco a ellos con paso firme, una botella de cristal centello entre los dedos del joven, la mujer se acerco a los chicos que discutían con tablas de madera en mano, Snape aventó la botella hacia los merodeadores, todos los demás se taparon el rostro con las negras capas.

Un suave movimiento de varita atrajo la botella hacia la mujer, la botella resbaló de la mano blanca de la profesora, el contenido de desparramo sobre el suelo sin causar daño alguno, la mujer frunció el ceño molesta, agito nuevamente la varita para limpiar el lugar.

"**Son…" **su voz se vio opacada por un corto en el hechizo, la poción expulso un humo violeta que envolvió a la mujer, quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Todos los jóvenes se taparon la nariz, olía a una mezcla de coles con repollo demasiado cocidas. El humo se disipo lentamente, estaban todos dispuestos a escuchar las quejas y regaños de la profesora de adivinación, sin embargo esta cuando abrió los ojos, les miro uno a uno atentamente, en un andar rígido y osco.

"**¡Impíos!"** bramo una grave voz "**Caiga el vilipendio y la calamidad sobre los alevosos"**

Sobraba decir que todos miraban a la mujer desconcertados ¿Qué la había puesto así?

"**¡Os convoco ante el tribunal de la justicia!"** siguió la mujer

Lucius dio un paso hacia enfrente para ayudar a la profesora a recobrar su verdadero yo

"**No traten de huir, pues mis aldabas resonaran hasta el fin de las tierras, os emplazo de aquí a un año"** afirmo la mujer fieramente "**Que la mano del destino sea mi testigo, que de aquí a un año, todos estarán muertos"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Si! Lo termine! Weeei, el primer capitulo de una….espero yo GRAN saga, iniciando como de costumbre con mas preguntas y dudas que respuestas XP¡Seeeiii! Espero que les haya agradado este primer interesantísimo capitulo, . Lo se u.u se que deberia estar trabajando en mis otros fincs (ya oigo las palabras de mis lectores de otros fincs XP) o de perdis estudiando sin embargo la idea me ha surgido en la cabeza y aquí me tienen, esclavizada a ella hasta terminarla XD.

Osh...casi lo olvido, el titulo ¡No atentare contra las creencias de nadie! es que...se me ocurrio y me encanto como sonaba (si tiene relacion con el finc, pero nada del otro mundo, mas adelante les explicare)

Pues espero Reviws! please no sean malitos ¡Dejen reviews!

-

MOS


	2. La Sangre Derramada

Capitulo 2: La Sangre Derramada

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Al ver la lluvia caer mi corazón palpito,_

_y es que no podía aguantar la dicha,_

_de ver la lluvia limpiar, la sangre esparcida._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"**¿No es peligroso hacer eso Noyeres?"** pregunto el hombre de edad adulta

Con su túnica azul turquesa resplandeciente, el anciano hombre se puso de pie "**Seremos prudentes Albus"** tercio Noyeres con su suave y dulce voz

"**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Albus"** reprocho Maia McGonagall "**Sabemos que debe de haber un intento de paz con los franceses pero, ¿traerlos aquí? Noyeres es peligroso"**

"**Las señoritas Artois han sido muy amables y los chicos las adoran"** dijo el anciano sonriendo

Maia arrugo la nariz "**Pues los míos no están muy contentos"**

Noyeres sonrió afablemente "**Los…merodeadores querrás decir, han puesto a esos chicos en su lugar"**

Maia alzo la barbilla altivamente, mientras Albus reía suavemente "**Son chicos muy picaros"** comento Albus

"**Traer gente de Francia a Hogwarts hará que se note la confianza que ambos países se tienen"** afirmo Noyeres "**Y que no estamos envueltos en esas disputas políticas"**

Maia y Albus le miraron con expresiones alarmantes, para ellos era dejar que el enemigo se metiera en el territorio y fisgoneara todo a su antojo. "**Noyeres, siempre he pensando que tus decisiones son sensatas, sin embargo esta vez me temo estoy en desacuerdo"** comento Albus tranquilamente

El director fue de su escritorio hasta ambos profesores, se coloco enfrente de Albus como dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus teorías.

"**La tensión entre ambos bloques se ha disipado hasta el borde la locura"** comento Albus "**Traer Franceses a Inglaterra es una locura, el Ministro…"**

"**Los problemas franceses deberán quedarse allá, aquí vienen a estudiar**" dijo Noyeres lentamente "**Además son alumnos"**

"**Las fricciones Inglesas y Francesas ya se han vuelto a destacar Noyeres"** insistió Maia "**Tienes los ataques a los puertos Southampton, Portsmouth, Steyning, Hastings…"**

"**Maia, son estudiantes los que traemos a Hogwarts, no potenciales terroristas"** afirmo

"**Artús seria peligroso"** continuo Albus "**Quizás ellos no nos hagan algo, pero que tal que por accidente algo les sucede a los jóvenes, tendríamos graves problemas"**

"**¿Por qué habrá de sucederles algo a ellos?"** pregunto Artús

"**Los chicos juegan pesado, y…son jóvenes, orgullosos de sus raíces"** murmuro Maia

"**Quieren decir que podrían iniciarse disputas por la diferencia de naciones"** inquirió Artus "**Eso es tonto, además hablamos de nuestros estudiantes, nuestros jóvenes a quienes estamos educando"**

"**Precisamente porque los conocemos, preferimos prevenir"** instigo nuevamente Maia

"**¿Hablas por todo el colegio o solo por esos alumnos tuyos Maia?"** pregunto Artús "**No quieres que comentan alguna tontería por esos ataques de gloria que aun no logran controlar"**

"**No son los únicos"** tercio Albus "**Los alumnos han crecido en la incertidumbre de las asperezas de diversas naciones, seria natural"**

"**Quieren decir que mis alumnos son nacionalistas obsesionados"** bramo Artús

Maia y Albus se miraron fijamente, no, los alumnos no eran unos nacionalistas obsesionados, pero podían ocurrir millones de percances y lo que menos deseaban era iniciar una guerra en aquel lugar.

"**Artús, pueden suceder millones de cosas, no queremos problemas"** sincero Maia finalmente

La expresión de Artús se suavizo completamente "**Si esto sale bien Maia, puede que ayudemos a restablecer la paz"**

La mujer asintió con la cabeza dubitativamente, millones de cosas podrían suceder.

"**Mañana llegaran a Hogwarts"** les anuncio Artús "**Anuncien eso a sus demás compañeros"**

Maia y Albus Dumbledore salieron del recinto en silencio, sabiendo que aquella era la peor decisión que Artús Noyeres, director de Hogwarts había tomado para ayudar a ambos territorios, algo extraño recorría sus venas gritando escandalosamente "Tragedia"

_**&/&/&**_

Desde que inicio el día la rutina de Hogwarts cambio por completo, todos los alumnos fueron levantándoos a las seis de la mañana obligados a alistarse y bañarse en tan solo una hora, para que puntualmente a las siete de la mañana todos estuvieran desayunado en el gran comedor.

"**Alumnos antes de que inicien el desayuno quiero anunciarles la llegada de ocho nuevos alumnos a Hogwarts, quiero que sean bienvenidos entre nosotros y no se guarde rencor alguno en sus corazones a causa de los recientes altercados con su país"** anuncio el director desde su silla de oro macizo

Los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo.

"**Ellos vienen de la academia Beauxbatons, Francia"** hizo resonar su voz

Varias caras de indignación se vislumbraron en el gran comedor, Artús trato de calmar los murmullos sin conseguirlo satisfactoriamente y es que claramente sus alumnos estaban disgustados, franceses en Hogwarts como invitados especiales, era como llevar a judíos a la mesa de Hittler en al segunda guerra mundial y encima servirles.

Dichas molestas se silenciaron hasta que Albus Dumbledore hizo un suave movimiento con su varita y esta emitió un fuerte pitido que acallo cualquier murmullo.

"**Gracias Albus"** le dijo Artús "**Por favor hagan a un lado las diferencias que el mundo de haya fuera les esta imponiendo, recuerden que de preferencia las disputas muggles no deben afectar nuestro mundo"**

El silencio en el gran comedor siguió hasta que poco a poco los alumnos volvieron a hablar rezongando sobre aquella decisión de su director.

"**Franceses, ¡Aquí!"** chillo Lilian molesta

"**Algún intento de ayuda desesperada"** comento Lucius indiferente

"**Las disputas muggles no deben interferir en nuestra vida"** sentencio Severus

Lily metió su cuchara de forma demasiado brusca en la avena haciendo saltar pedacitos de esta "**Sabias que los franceses han matado a diversas gentes de los puertos"**

"**Lilian no creo que sea buena idea discutir eso, son cosas muggles"** murmuro Malfoy

"**¡Había magos en el puerto Lucius!"** chillo Lilian

"**Además si quieres culpar a alguien no deberías culpar a los franceses, si no a los ingleses"** dijo Snape firmemente "**Ellos aceptaron a esos refugiados franceses"**

"**Todo por alimentos"** gruño la chica

En la época que les había tocado vivir, se vivía en una constante lucha por alimentos y agua, la demografía había aumentado por las nubes y la escasez era natural de aquella época, cada país tenia sus problemas, sin embargo en Francia comenzaron a suscitarse una serie de rebeliones socio-políticos que evolucionaron en conflictos armados, masacre entre el mismo pueblo y una barco con cuatro ladrones de las reservas alimenticias del estado, encontrando así un barquito con poco mas de una mercancía que podía alimentar reciamente a todo un condado por toda una semana enteran.

Bajita la mano y tras una firma de diversos tratados, Gran Bretaña se adueño del barquito, Francia protesto por aquella ofensa, los anglosajones pagaron la ofensa con miles de libras esterlinas.

Poco después Gran Bretaña hizo reclamo de las propiedades de los cuatro ladrones con lo cual tuvo derecho a saquear parte de las cosechas de Francia, aunque prometió pagar altos impuestos por lo que llevara a su país, naturalmente Inglaterra podrían permitirse cualquier lujo y derrochar el dinero, sin embargo a Francia de poco le servia aumentar las galeras de oro ingles cuando no tenia con que alimentar a su pueblo.

Invertir en traer comestibles de mas haya del mar atlántico era una empresa demasiado cara, que ni siquiera la misma Gran Bretaña podía soportar, por tanto y como único recurso, Francia inicio batalla abierta contra Gran Bretaña por el saqueo de sus alimentos.

En conclusión Francia y Gran Bretaña estaban en disputa por agua, alimentos y riñas pasadas que sacaban corajes guardados desde las guerra de los cien años.

"**Da igual si son francesas, checoslovacas o musulmanas, con que sean hermosas me basta"** dijo Sirius jugando con la copa de su jugo de calabaza

Todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco "**Tenias que pensar primero en tus bajos instintos"** gruño Liliana

Sirius se encogió de hombros "**Así me quieres bonita"**

Liliana sonrió "**No me hacen gracia los franceses"**

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Remus

La joven torció los labios "**Ideas"** murmuro finalmente

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, aquello no era una buena excusa

"**Yo no tengo porque odiarles, me dan igual"** sincero James indiferente "**Mientras no quieran pasarse de listos aquí, a mi me da igual"**

Peter, Remus y Sirius asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con James, para ellos no existía rencor, y se les hacia bastante tonta la disputa.

"**¿Y que hora se supone que llegan?"** pregunto Peter acostándose sobre la mesa

Liliana se encogió de hombros "**Por mi que ni lleguen"**

"**Supongo que muy pronto por algo nos lo han anunciado"** comento el joven mientras comía un par de ciruelas

James alzo el brazo para tomar una manzana del frutero cuando este desapareció de inmediato, pensando que era una broma pesada para él miro a su alrededor en busca del candidato, sin embargo observo que todos los demás platos y cubiertos del desayuno se había esfumado.

"**¿Qué demo…?"** bramo el chico pero las manos de Liliana le cubrieron la boca

"**En veinte minutos nuestros invitados llegaran hagan favor de esperar pacientemente y cuando lleguen pongan su mejor cara"** exclamo el director

Nuevos abucheos y murmullos de disgusto inundaron el gran comedor, el director salio por el pasillo principal a lado de Maia McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore quienes eran sus profesores mas allegados, se decía que antes de ser director, cuando fue profesor de Runas Antiguas, el profesor Artús Noyeres tuvo como alumnos a ambos profesores, naturalmente en diferentes años y desde entonces les profesaba suma confianza.

Durante cuarenta minutos los jóvenes estuvieron encerrados en el gran comedor cuchicheando por lo bajo diversas cosas, pues no tenían mas opción que esperar.

"**Crees que se tarden mucho Gea"** pregunto Lilia impaciente

La joven de ojos entre gris y azul parpadeo varias veces antes de encoger los hombros y seguir mirando a su alrededor, lo mas notable de ella eran sus ojos permanentemente abiertos como los de una lechuza, tan grandes que le daban la apariencia de ser la viva imagen de una caricatura japonesa, su cabellera era rubia opaca, como si una ligera capa de ceniza la hubiese bañado, sus cejas y cutis estaban visiblemente descuidados, el escudo de Ravenclaw brillo dos veces bajo la presencia de Lilia, antes de que la joven decidiera hablar.

"**Creo que Bellatrix esta enamorada"** susurro por lo bajo

Lilia miro a una de las hermanas Black que estaba sentada al final de la mesa de los Ravenclaw, miraba a su alrededor con la típica superioridad de un Black, dos chicas le hacían compañía y la veían como si fuera una diosa.

"**De si misma"** murmuro Lilia

Gea negó con la cabeza "**No deja de mirar a Sirius"**

Lilia río por lo bajo, todo el mundo sabia que esos dos eran como agua y aceite, muchos los comparaban con la pareja, Lilian/James, siempre odiándose hasta la muerte, únicamente que había una diferencia en las chicas, Lilian era amable con la mayor parte de la gente, Bellatrix por el contrario era despreciable, una Ravenclaw demasiado escalofriante.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque Bellatrix se encontraba en Ravenclaw y no en Slytherin como su primo, algunos especulaban que se debía a que se odiaban tanto que cuando Sirius fue elegido para Slytherin ella prefirió irse a Ravenclaw, que es superior a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff según las ideas de su sangre, la única verdad es que una serpiente tan maliciosa como ella en la casa de los inteligentes y supremos eruditos Ravenclaw, daba mas que miedo. Inteligencia, belleza y crueldad, terrible combinación.

"**Creo que busca la manera de cómo declararle su amor"** opino Lilia sonriendo

Gea miro a Lilia a través de sus grandísimos ojos como si Lilia hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer "**Tienes toda la razón"**

Lilia iba a replicar aquella frase cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, todos los alumnos se colocaron de pie, optando por la típica cara fría de un ingles. Artús paso por entre sus alumnos pidiéndoles que sonrieran, sin embargo pese a que él mismísimo director lo pedía nadie lo hizo. Albus y Minerva entraron por los pasillos laterales del lugar hasta colocarse en sus asientos reservados en la mesa de los profesores.

Quienes guiaban al pequeño grupo de Beauxbatons eran nada mas y nada menos que Nasya y Nahimana Artois.

Fugazmente por la cabeza de los jóvenes pasaron las imágenes de la noche en la torre de adivinación, James tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer del sobresalto al ver pasar las túnicas de azul claro con capas blancas que estos portaban, de inmediato el sabor a hiervas volvió a su boca, el vértigo de la carrera a caballo le sacudió todo el cuerpo y el intenso rayo apareció sobre el techo de Hogwarts cayendo justo por encima de la cabeza del director, James dio varios pasos hacia atrás tratando de controlar el súbito mareo que le había acometido, Liliana y Sirius se apresuraron a colocarle de nuevo en su lugar.

"**¿Te sientes bien?"** pregunto Liliana preocupada

James asintió suavemente "**Me ha faltado comida"** se excuso tontamente

Sirius miro a su hermano sumamente inquieto, preguntándose que le estaría sucediendo, él nunca había tenido ataques repentinos.

"**¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!"** les saludo el profesor extendiéndoles los brazos

La expresión en la cara de los franceses era de nerviosismo, como si temieran que los chicos ingleses saltaran de pronto sobre ellos y los devoraran como los leones a los cristianos en la época de Nerón.

Una joven de cabellos blancos brillantes, tez albina y ojos profundamente negros salió al encuentro del director.

"**Beauxbatons, le da las ggacias a Hogwagts pog habegnos invitado a este integcambio estudiantil"** hablo la joven firmemente "**En ggatitud a la invitación en estos tiempos de discogdia entge ambas naciones, Beauxbatons quiege que Hogwagts geciba un pgesente"**

Entre dos jovencitas y dos jóvenes apuntaron sus varitas al cielo las movieron gracialmente antes de hacer aparecer una enorme copa de plata brillante, formada por un decágono, en cuatro lados se vislumbraban diversas figuras de un lado una copa al revés, dos espacios en blanco, una extraña figura formada por una especie de U invertida semi-cuadrada, con dos rayas verticales en el centro, a su lado derecho una cruz se vislumbraba, un espacio en blanco seguido, una segunda copa al revés, dos espacio vacíos, una especie de ocho significativamente raro pues el circulo de arriba era mas largo y grande que el abajo además de ir coronado por una rayita muy similar a la de la Q, en esta figura también se vislumbraba una cruz al revés.

Todos los presentes admiraron el valiosísimo objeto que no paraba de emitir luz, cuya luminosidad se parecía al Cáliz de Fuego que tenían en la sala de los trofeos, con una placa a nombre de Hogwarts y del mítico Harry James Potter.

Artús la tomo entre sus manos con sumo respeto haciendo resonar el segundo trueno seguido de un intempestuoso rayo que cayó por arriba de las cabezas de los franceses desatando una incontrolable lluvia.

Los gritos que soltaron los franceses hizo tambalear la gran copa de las manos de Artús cayendo sobre la mesa al revés, Gea Lovegood abrió sus ojos al máximo haciéndola ver aun mas rara de lo que era.

"**La copa invertida"** murmuro sumamente asustada agarrando a Lilia por un brazo "**Es la copa invertida"**

Lilia asintió suavemente dándole unas palmaditas, a Artús se le había caído la copa y había caído volteada, no había nada de raro en ello.

"**Mira el dorso es la Kad, con una cruz"**

Lilia miro la copa poniéndose de puntitas, lo que veía era la figura conformada por la U semi-cuadrada con dos rayas verticales en medio y una cruz al revés. No veía nada que similar ser una Kad, aunque tampoco sabia lo que era una Kad.

Gea se volvió a la mesa sacando del bolsillo de una compañera el lápiz labial de color rojo intenso así como saco de entre sus bolsillos un trozo de pergamino viejo, dibujando la figura sobre este, seguida de la otra figura rara.

"**¿Que te parece que es?"** pregunto la chica mirando su trozo de pergamino

Lilia observo la figura, le parecía…un seis mal hecho con una bolita debajo, Gea comenzó a rotar la figura lentamente, hasta que quedo completamente invertida.

"**Un gato, sin orejas ni bigotes"** contesto Lilia para que Gea dejara de ver la figura.

Sin embargo eso pareció alentar a la chica quien tomo el lápiz y rayo el circulo mas pequeño "**¿Ahora que te parece?"**

Lilia miro de reojo la figura "**Una Q"**

Gea asintió contentan "**Es la figura del mono, que da origen a la Qof"** Lilia parpadeo suavemente, ¿un mono? Bueno, Gea había tenido mas imaginación que ella, pues ciertamente desde aquella posición la figura parecía un monito, solo que sin orejas ni brazos, ni pies "**En el alfabeto proto-semita la Qof que significa mono da origen a la Q"**

"**Interesante"** comento Lilia antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la mesa en donde Albus movía su varita y hacia flotar la copa por encima del director y los chicos de Beauxbatons.

"**Antes de que se unan a la rutina laboral de Hogwarts, deben ser seleccionados para cada casa"** anuncio el director sonriéndoles para que sintiera confianza

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose como serian seleccionados, el sombrero seleccionador apareció en medio de un lindo taburete, contrastando gravemente con sus raídos y deslavados colores que pedían a gritos una renovación.

"**¿Qué crees que signifique la cruz?"** siguió insistiendo Gea

"**Unión"** soltó Lilia quien observaba como Lady Sprout les miraba fijamente, pues ambas estaban cuchicheando mas de lo necesario

Gea frunció el ceño ignorando las miradas de Lady Sprout "**No la cruz no es unión, espera Francia es católico en su mayor parte, puede que si, aunque ahora es una estado laico, además la cruz en tiempos antiguos significaba…"** pero Lilia no escucho lo siguiente pues la mesa de Hufflepuff estallo en forzados aplausos al recibir a la primer francesa, Gea seguía hablando con la mirada fija en el papel, Lilia temía que en cualquier momento Lady Sprout bajara de la mesa y la llevara hasta su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin embargo cuando la mesa de Ravenclaw recibió a su francés parecía que Lady Sprout puso su atención en ellos, después de quince minutos, cada casa tenia por lo menos un francés menos cohibido, pues varios comenzaban a entablar amistad con sus compañeros de mesa.

Cuando el director aplaudió sonoramente supo que era su hora de participar así que dejo a Gea con sus cavilaciones sobre los dibujos, se arreglo la capa sutilmente y se puso de pie enfrente del director a quien le hizo una pequeña referencia, le guiño un ojo al simpático profesor Dumbledore y dio media vuelta. A pesar de querer mantener fija la mirada en los estudiantes, su vista se clavaba cada dos por tres en la copa de plata que tenia por encima de la cabeza

"**Una muestra de nuestro arte en Hogwarts"** dijo el directo señalando a la joven

Lilia sonrió a todos los presentes, respiro profundamente y cuando Albus hizo sonar una música cuyo origen se desconocía la chica comenzó a cantar fuertemente haciendo resonar u voz por todos los recovecos del gran comedor

La copa giraba suavemente mostrando todos sus hermosos bajos relieves de figuras sin sentido, excepto para Gea "**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts"** ¿Por qué tenia dos copas invertidas? . ¿Por qué no dibujarlas normales? "**Enséñanos algo, por favor"** "_La Kad y la Qof"_ resonó en su mente la voz de Gea "**Aunque seamos viejos y calvos"** La Kad y la Qof, "_La Qof da origen a Q"_ y ¿la Kad? "**O jóvenes con rodillas sucias"** ¿Seria acaso K? no…imposible "**Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas"** K y Q, ¿Qué significado tenia? K y Q "**Con algunas materias interesantes"** dos palabras, K y Q ¿nombres? No…ni siquiera estaba segura de que en el alfabeto francés utilizara la K "**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire"** **¿**Inglesas? Probablemente, K y Q juntas, pero dibujadas una la contraparte de la otra "**Pulgas muertas y poco de pelusa"** K..K..K…King (Rey) y Q, Queen (Reina) una la contraparte de la otra, juntas pero opuestas "**Así que enséñanos cosas" **La cruz, cerca de ellos, ¿Por qué una cruz? "**Que valga la pena saber" **No, no era cruz, si era un rey una reina, llevaría la cruz en el pecho o en una tiara "**Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos"** De lado derecho…en guardia, ¡Una espada! "**Hazlo mejor que puedas"** Rey y Reina con espada, dos de copas "**Nosotros haremos el resto"** Rey y Reina de espadas, dos de copas, todas invertidas "**Ya aprenderemos hasta"** ¡Arcanos menores! Eso significaba….significaba… "**Que nuestros cerebros se consuman"** su voz tembló al final mirando a los jóvenes francés sumamente asustada, miro al profesor Dumbledore con cierta desesperación, mientras sus manos y su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control.

De nuevo estaba en la torre de adivinación, "_Le Maison Diev"_ el olor de la avaricia, la locura del poder, el sentimiento de la traición, Rey y Reina de espadas invertidos, dos de copas al revés, su respiración se hizo sumamente agitada, no podía controlar su miedo, "_De aquí a un año"_ la voz resonó en su cabeza "_Que la mano del destino sea mi testigo, de aquí a un año, todos estarán muertos"_ El aire se le acabo, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas mientras que las entrañas le quemaban, sentía como las venas se le rompían una a una, diversos espasmos le sacudieron el cuerpo, la garganta se le cerraba.

Tosía descontroladamente, su mano se poso sobre la mesa de cobre "**Uus…Uste… ¡Ustedes nunca conocerán a su hijo!"** y el mundo se apago por completo.

_**&/&/&**_

Caía y caía en un pozo sin fin, ecos de voces a los lejos resonaban en su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, sintió como el corazón se le inflaba y se el inflaba, se le inflo tanto que creyó que pronto se le saldría del cuerpo y estallaría, sin embargo su corazón solo se inflaba sin detenerse ni estallar, aquello le resultaba sumamente doloroso, su corazón estaba lleno de odio, rencor, traición, tristeza, melancolía, apatismo, abatimiento, tenia tantos problemas y tan pocas fuerzas que pedía a gritos la muerte.

"**Lilia"** llego su nombre como un lejano susurro "**Lilia"** de nuevo le llamaban "**Lilia"**

Con un fuerte tronido despertó sobresaltada de la cama.

"**¡Es mi hermana también!"** bramo la chica furiosa

"**Pues no lo parecía cuando en vez de ir directamente con ella, te largaste con tus amigos"** grito la pelirroja mas cercana a ella

La mandíbula le tembló fuertemente a la pelirroja del fondo "**¡No quería hacer el ridículo como tú!"**

La reacción de su otra hermana no se hizo esperara "**¡Ridículo!"** vocifero indignada "**¡Ridículo el que hago al tenerte como hermana!"**

Liliana perdió la compostura totalmente, avanzo hacia Lilian dispuesta a todo abalanzándose sobre ella.

"**No peleen por mi"** susurro

Ambas pelirrojas fijaron su vista en la recién despierta y se hincaron en la cama a la vez

"**¿Te encuentras bien?"** pregunto de inmediato Lilian

"**Déjala respirar"** gruño Liliana

Lilia puso una mano entre ambas chicas antes de que iniciaran una nueva disputa "**Mejor"** contesto tocándose el rostro sintiendo como húmedos surcos empapaban su piel "**¿Qué me sucedió?"**

Lilian y Liliana se miraron meditando si contestarle o no "**Te desmayaste en pleno gran comedor, después de terminar tu actuación"** hablo Lilian

"**Nos espantaste mucho, gemías y llorabas sin control, creímos que algo te había hecho daño, sin embargo no había marca de hechizo o maleficio alguno"** prosiguió Liliana "**Creen que fue ataque por la tensión"**

"**¿Solo gemí y llore, no dije nada?"** pregunto Lilia nerviosa

Ambas pelirrojas fruncieron el ceño desconcertadas "**No"** respondieron en el mismo tomo y al mismo tiempo

"**Son tan similares"** murmuro Lilia sonriendo, provocando reacciones de enfado en ambas chicas "**Creí que…había gritado algo"**

"**Quizás, tuviste una pesadilla en tu inconciencia"** comento Lilian encogiéndose de hombros

Sin embargo aquellas palabras no convencieron a la mente de Lilia, mas que nunca supo que no era producto de su imaginación.

"**Fue una visión terrible"** siguió Lilia alzando la vista dándose cuenta de que no estaban solas en el lugar se encontraban, los merodeadores, el dúo de la muerte, Gea y Keara, dudo un momento, pero entonces recordó que ellos también estaban el día de la torre de astronomía, excepto Gea, pero…ella nunca le llamaría loca ni nada por el estilo "**Vi…muchas cosas, cosas terribles, cosas que creo sucederán"** dejo caer las palabras lentamente

"**¿Hablas de una premonición?"** pregunto Sirius

Todas las miradas se concentraron en él, dándole a entender que su comentario había estado de mas.

"**No lo se"** respondió Lilia poniéndose de pie, pese a negativa de sus otras hermanas "**Quizás, no se como explicarles, me es difícil"** la llama de las velas del lugar crisparon suavemente para si mismas "**Creo que iniciare cuando comencé a verlos"** murmuro mientras se paseaba cerca de Lucius y Snape "**Ese día en la torre de adivinación"** las palabras tensionaron a casi todo el mundo, sacando de todos una mueca de disgusto "**Antes de que llegara la profesora Nahimana Artois, encontré una carta, que me hizo tener sensaciones horribles ¡Yo se que les es difícil creerme!"** estallo la joven soltando lagrimas mientras apretaba sus vestiduras con las manos "**¡Pero tienen que hacerlo! Después de ver la carta ustedes comenzaron a pelear y…y…"**

"**Fue solo un mal momento"** le corto rudamente Lucius "**Nosotros siempre peleamos"**

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo Lilia negó con la cabeza "**¡Yo lo vi! Mientras luchaban entre si vi….vi la muerte, el dolor, el sufrimiento, y después, después…la profesora"**

"**Fue aterrador"** afirmo Liliana "**Pero la tía esta loca, con que imparta adivinación se sabe que no tiene bien la cabeza"**

"**Pensaba lo mismo de eso"** afirmo Lilia "**Pero, pero…hoy cuando los franceses presentaron la copa, ¡Esa copa esta maldita, es la perdición!"** exclamo Lilia firmemente "**Tiene gravada la discordia"**

"**Son dibujitos sin sentido"** afirmo Remus

"**No, no, no…tiene un Q y K the Queen and King, con dos espadas a su lado, ¡al revés!"** soltó la joven fuertemente

"**¡Eso es!"** exclamo Gea atrayendo la atención de todos "**Rey y Reina de espadas, dos de copas, ¡Ella tiene razón!"** Aquellas palabras crearon aun mas incredulidad entre los chicos, sabia perfectamente que Gea Lovegood esta loca.

"**Eso no significa nada"** insistió Severus

"**Claro que significan algo, ¡Son los arcanos menores!"** protesto Gea "**Dentro de la lectura del Tarot…"**

"**¡Buf! La adivinación, es la rama mas difícil de la magia, ¡Nada es exacto!"** inquirió una vez mas Remus

"**Pero…pero, si ustedes lo vieran….¡Se siente como un sueño pero es real! . ¡Muy real!"** afirmo Lily sacando un respingo por parte de James

"**Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia"** dijo Liliana molesta "**Juntarte con esa Lovegood solo a aumentado tu imaginación, si, siempre he estado en contra de que dejes volar esa cabecita tuya, sin embargo es hora de que pongas los pies sobre la tierra Lilia"** sentencio la joven fríamente

"**¡No lo imagine! Crees que me gusta ver lo que ¡vi! Gente muerta"** bramo al borde de la histeria

Liliana negó con la cabeza frenéticamente "**Tus propias invenciones te están llevando al borde la locura"** sostuvo la joven "**Gente muerta, ¡Toda le gente muere!"**

"**¡Pero no a causa de una maldición!"** grito fuertemente Lilia

Aquella frase repercutió gravemente entre todos los presentes, como si hubieran sentido la extensión de la misma.

"**¿Maldición?"** pregunto Lilian temerosa

A Lilia la invadió el pánico repentinamente, esta segura de haber presenciado una maldición, sin embargo, había algo inquietante en su visión y hasta no comprobarlo seria mejor no tocar el tema, lo mas que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"**Lovegood no te acerques mas a mi hermana ya le has dañado el cerebro"** le ordeno Liliana severamente

"**Liliana"** hablo Lilian

"**¿Qué? . ¡No voy a permitir que la vuelva loca como ella!"** chillo Liliana

Lilian se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama de Lilia "**Es que…"**

"**¿Es que? No me digas que estas de acuerdo con su amistad"** se quejo

Lilian asintió con la cabeza "**Ella puede tener los amigos que desee"** contesto Lilian, sacando un gruñido de exasperación por parte de Liliana "**Pero no me refería a eso"** Liliana la miro fijamente "**Es que…puede que tenga razón"**

Aquella palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Liliana "**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Lo que has escuchado, puede que tenga razón"** sostuvo la joven, Lilia le miro perpleja desde su lugar

"**Lo digo muy en serio Lilian, no es un juego, no quiero que juegues a tratar de desmentir lo que digo"** sentencio Lilia

Lilian negó con la cabeza velozmente "**Antes de entrar al curso, tuve un sueño, un escalofriante sueño en donde ejecutaban a dos personas en la hoguera, entre el suplicio que fueron obligados a soportar uno de ellos gritaba entre las llamas una maldición"** comento la joven firmemente "**¿Es la misma maldición?"**

Lilia fijo la vista en su hermana, sabia que no mentía y por algún motivo sentía que los hechos estaban relacionados "**Si" **Lilian se estremeció hasta la medula al oír aquellas palabras

"**¡Genial, dos al manicomio!"** soltó Liliana indignada

"**En mi sueño, había un soldado de armadura negra y el otro de cota roja"** prosiguió Lilian "**De acuerdo a su vestimenta, creo que era soldados ingleses"**

James suspiro lánguidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras estaba comenzando a pensar que… tonterías, puras y netas tonterías.

"**Ajap, luchaban contra soldados con armadura o de casaca azul claro y un tira blanca cruzada"** agrego Lilia

Aquellas palabras erizaron los vellos de la nuca de James "**¿Cómo?"** exclamo el chico casi sin evitarlo, todos le miraron fijamente.

"**Soldados, soldados que luchaban en campos de batalla con casacas azules con tiras blancas cruzadas"** repitió Lilia

"**¿Utilizaban caballos?"** pregunto dubitativo el chico

Lilia se encogió de hombros "**No los que yo vi, estos batallan en la tierra"** James suspiro

"**Pero cualquier ejercito de aquella época contaba con caballos"** afirmo Lilian "**Azules con blanco y las armaduras…¿Cómo eran?"**

"**No tan ornamentadas como la de los negros con rojo"** respondió Lilia

"**Franceses"** soltó Lilian

El joven se quedo completamente helado, utilizaban caballos, era de la edad del caldo con casacas azules con blanco ¡Eran como en su sueño…o visión o lo que fuera! Además…¿Qué había dicho esa voz? "_No vayas, los fra…" _esa chica quiso decir ¡Franceses! . ¡Todo concordaba!

James cayó pesadamente al suelo armando gran alboroto.

"**¿James te encuentras bien?"** pregunto Liliana desde su lugar

Remus y Sirius se encargaron de recogerlo y sentarlo en una cama, Lilia avanzo hacia él y lo miro fijamente "**Tu, también…tú también los has visto"** sentencio la joven llena de jubilo

Remus y Sirius se separaron de su amigo como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, el chico aun en un ensueño asintió.

"**¿Qué viste?"** pregunto deseosa la joven

James sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad "**Pero es solo un sueño"** protesto

"**Mientras mas rápido lo aceptes mejor"** sentencio Lilian "**¿Qué viste Potter?"**

El joven miro el suelo "**Me vi en una caballeriza, montaba un hermoso caballo y salía del lugar con un rumbo fijo en mi cabeza"**

"**¿A dónde?"** interrogo Lilia

"**No lo se"** se encogió de hombros el joven "**Se que era un lugar conocido porque…porque…no se sencillamente tenia esa impresión"**

"**¿Y después?"** pregunto Lilian

"**Después comenzaron a perseguirme unos tipos de casacas azules y tiras blancas, armados con espadas y un arco"** contesto el chico recordando las imágenes "**Se notaba el odio en sus caras, querían atraparte, pero yo conocía el lugar"**

"**No te des aire de grandeza con nosotros"** chillo Lilian

"**Es la verdad" **insistió James "**Después no se que paso, desperté en la enfermería"** termino de contar

El silencio impero en el lugar perpetuamente, una cosa era que Lilia y Lilian creyeran tener las mismas visiones, a que James afirmara tenerlas.

Vamos la lógica era simple, Lilian podía estar apoyando a Lilia en aquella locura, sin embargo que James Potter se les uniera era….¡ilógico! es decir si James se llevaba medianamente bien con Lilia, pero…de eso a hacer buenas migas con Lilian, había un gran trecho en lo único en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se odiaban mutuamente.

"**Muy bien, supongamos"** hablo Liliana "**Solo supongamos que es real, ¿Qué van hacer?"**

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si, aquella era una buena pregunta, aun si fuera real, ¿Qué iban hacer? Ni siquiera conocían el significado de todo aquello.

"**Hablar con el director"** sentencio Lilia

"**¿Bromeas no?"** se mofo Liliana "**¿Qué la vas a decir? Ey director adivine que, dos compañeros y yo hemos soñados que franceses del pasado nos atacan, puede que este relacionado con este evento…¡Los franceses nos mataran!"**

Lilia se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir o hacer y es que Liliana tenia razón, lo único que tenían era vagas especulación y sueños dispersos. No podían construir una teoría de conspiración contra Hogwarts a base de sueños.

"**Alguien lo debe saber"** comento Lilian "**Debemos buscar ayuda, es decir…por algo lo hemos visto"**

"**Hablas como si llevaras años viendo aquellas cosas"** exclamo Liliana "**Solo lo has visto una vez"**

Lilian se encogió de hombros, Liliana tenia razón, viéndolo desde el lado lógico lo que ellos decían sonaba a disparate.

"**Tal vez debemos investigar mas"** sugirió Lilian

Gea negó con la cabeza frenéticamente "**¡Que tal que sucede algún accidente!"**

Lilian la miro fijamente "**No tenemos nada con que comprobar algo, solo nuestra palabra"**

_**&/&/&**_

Durante tres días los estudiantes de Hogwarts se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a los nuevos estudiantes, al principio les fue difícil aceptarlos pues había ciertos roces y fricciones poco agradables, sin embargo como en cualquier lugar, los jóvenes se acostumbraron a ellos y los franceses a la frialdad inglesa.

Los ocho franceses de la academia de Beauxbatons, cuatro eran de séptimo grado mientras que los restantes eran de sexto, el primero en la lista era Arcondegui Sylvan de sexto año quien había ido a parar a la casa de Hufflepuff, seguida por Burthe Ursule de séptimo año perteneciente ahora a la casa de Ravenclaw, Campagne Fabienne Marine de sexto año quien entro a Gryffindor, Dubarry Jean de séptimo año la casa de Gryffindor, Etchevest Palmyre de sexto año de Hufflepuff, Larrat Pietro Bernardine sexto año de Ravenclaw, y Lioncourt Angelo T. de sexto perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, finalmente Redlid Thomas Morovla, séptimo año Slytherin.

Los merodeadores se paseaban por el pasillo del sexto piso antes de entrar a su siguiente clase de encantamientos, desde la noche en la enfermería no se había dirigido muy bien la palabra, les costaba mucho aceptar todas aquellas ideas locas sobre las "visiones" de problemas entre franceses e ingleses, sonaba mas a historia sacada de una pésima novela muggle.

"**Sirius deja de dar vueltas sin sentido"** le pidió Remus

El joven de ojos grises paro en seco "**Es que…no se que mas hacer"**

"**Molesta a Jawhar o Snape"** dijo James desde su lugar

Sirius torció los labios por completo "**Todo este ambiente raro y tenso es lo que me tiene así"**

James se encogió visiblemente y se oculto tras el pergamino que fingía leer, Remus suspiro pesadamente mientras que Peter intento entablar conversación con Liliana quien había estado bastante distante.

La puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, aquello indicaba que la clase estaba por comenzar, todos los alumnos entraron en completo silencio, los chicos se sentaron en su lugar habitual hasta el fondo del salón de lado izquierdo.

"**Seguiremos practicando los hechizos convocadores no verbales"** dijo el profesor "**Aquí tengo diversos cojines para que practiquen"**

Claramente desanimados los jóvenes fueron por sus instrumentos de practica.

"**Creo que…hoy pasare de practicar"** murmuro James acostándose sobre su cojín

Peter lo coloco al final del escritorio apuntándole con la varita "**Creo que hoy lo lograre"**

Sirius agito la varita haciendo que el cojín diera unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, Remus se dispuso a ayudar a Peter con sus practicas.

"**Sirius"** susurro James

El joven dejo caer el cojín al escritorio pesadamente "**¿Cuándo es el primer partido de Quidditch?"** pregunto Sirius repentinamente

James parpadeo varias veces "**Pues, hasta después de Halloween, eso ya lo sabes Sirius"** respondió lacónicamente el joven

"**¿No crees que deberíamos entrenar ya? Es decir eh escuchado que Evans a puesto a trabajar a su equipo"** siguió Sirius

James suspiro "**Pero nuestro equipo es formidable, Slytherin a ganando la copa de Quidditch el año pasado"**

"**Pero el anterior lo gano Gryffindor"** respondió Sirius

James frunció la nariz "**Y el anterior a ese lo ganamos nosotros"**

Sirius asintió "**Y en tercer año la gano Gryffindor"**

"**¡Pero en segundo ganamos nosotros!"** chillo James

"**Según las estadísticas le toca a la casa de Gryffindor ganar"** comento Remus haciendo cuentas

"**¡Sobre mi cadáver!"** bramo James "**Este es mi ultimo año y no dejare que una niñita como Evans me gane la copa"** afirmo el joven

"**Son buenos propósitos señor Potter"** hablo una voz frente a ellos

"**Hola profesor Dumbledore"** dijo James sonriendo ampliamente "**¿Cree que tengamos posibilidades?"**

El profesor sonrió afablemente "**Pues, quizás tenga mas posibilidades de ganar la copa que de pasar mi materia si sigue así señor Potter"**

La punta de orejas de James se colorearon fuertemente "**Es que…ya se hacerlo"** afirmo el chico

Albus se puso un dedo en la barbilla "**¿Podría mostrármelo?"**

James asintió, miro a su alrededor, agito la varita…

"**¡Ay!"**

Un cojín de color morado salio volando de las manos de un chico hasta la cabeza de Lilian Evans.

"**Creo que aun me falta controlarlo"** murmuro maliciosamente el chico

Albus suspiro pesadamente "**Dos puntos menos señor Potter"**

James rió triunfantemente a ese hombre nunca se le escapaba ni una "**¿Sorbete de limón?"** le ofreció el joven

"**Tomare dos, uno para mi y el disculpa para la señorita Evans de mi casa"** anuncio el venerable hombre

James frunció el ceño "**Utilice mejor sus habilidades señor Potter"**

"**Si, abre tu ojo interno a la vista del pasado"** se mofo Sirius cruelmente

James miro a su amigo enfadado, Albus miro a ambos jóvenes seriamente

"**La videncia es un don reservado para pocos"** sentencio el anciano

Sirius y James fijaron su vista en el profesor "**Profesor Dumbledore…es, mm posible que tres personas diferentes, con conexiones…no muy profundas, puedan ver un mismo acontecimiento"** pregunto James

"**¿Por qué lo preguntas James?"** le interrogo Albus

James miro a Sirius de reojo "**Mmm…hace poco leí en una revista el suceso"** mintió el joven "**Tres personas que se conocía, vieron cosas similares"**

"**¿Cómo que cosas?"** insistió el hombre

"**Digamos que…fragmentos de siglos pasados"**

"**Es decir, tres personas conocidas…"**

"**No muy conocidas"** interrumpió el chico "**O sea se conoce y han charlado…un par de veces, pero no son los grandes amigos ni regulares compañeros"**

"**Conocidos a secas"** se intento explicar Dumbledore y James asintió "**Ven los mismos fragmentos…"**

"**No exactamente los mismo, pero los fragmentos estas ligados"** corrigió de nuevo el joven

"**Conocidos que ven casi los mismos fragmentos de una época pasada"** murmuro Albus meditando aquella hipótesis

"**¿Es eso posible?"** pregunto James impaciente

Su profesor de encantamientos se paso un dedo por los labios antes de contestar con una voz lerda "**Tal vez"**

James hizo una mueca de insatisfacción ¿Tal vez?

"**Bueno no he escuchado de algo similar, pero los campos y las posibilidades del don de la visión son tan inesperados y desconcertantes como la naturaleza de una tormenta"** asevero Dumbledore

"**O sea que puede ser posible"** inquirió James

El hombre asintió firmemente "**Sin embargo, seria un hecho insólito"**

El cojín del joven Redlid comenzó a volar por toda la estancia rebotando entre la cabeza de cada uno de los alumnos del lugar, iniciando el caos total en el salón. Albus dio media vuelta agito su varita y el cojín se detuvo en medio del aire.

"**Tenga mas cuidado señor Redlid"** le reprendió Albus "**Comience de nuevo"** le ordeno el profesor dándole otro cojín al joven y sentándose a su lado.

En cuanto termino la clase los alumnos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

"**¿En que estas pensando?"** le cuestiono Peter

Liliana miro al joven ligeramente molesta "**Nada"** contesto secamente

"**Has estado muy callada"** comento Sirius

La joven torció los labios molesta "**Tu también lo has estado"** apunto la chica

Sirius sonrió "**Yo estoy desconcertado, cuesta admitir esas cosas sobre el pasado, a mi me suena a disparate"**

"**Ya somos dos"** murmuro Liliana

James paró en seco y miro a ambos jóvenes "**¿Creen que estoy loco?"** gruño

Sirius y Liliana se miraron por unos segundos "**No es fácil creerlo"** susurro Liliana

"**Ponte en nuestro lugar James"** tercio Sirius "**Si yo te viniera a contar un complot contra el príncipe Carlos XIX creado a base de visiones de tres adolescentes con antecedentes mentales poco fiables ¿Qué pensarías?"**

"**Me estas llamando loco"** insistió el chico

"**James nadie aquí cree que este loco"** afirmo Remus "**Pero tampoco se puede decir que seas alguien muy cuerdo"**

James se miro las uñas de las manos encontrándoles el punto interesante mientras meditaba las palabras de Sirius "**Lo siento"** susurro lo mas bajo posible "**Creo que tienen razón, yo tampoco lo creería"**

"**Eh ahí lo desconcertante"** comento Liliana "**Si solo lo dijeran mis hermanas, pensaría que es un juego de Lilia y Lilian le sigue la corriente, pero tú"**

Sirius asintió suavemente

"**Tal vez podrías prestarte a los juegos de Lilia, no hablas mucho con ella, pero nunca han tenido graves problemas"** medito Remus "**Sin embargo, aceptar jugar la misma treta que Lilian…eso jamás lo harías"**

Todos los jóvenes parecieron estar de acuerdo en ello, incluso James

"**Además, creer en ello es aceptar que una escalofriante y macabra puerta a lo desconocido a sido abierta y no quiero vivir eso"** dijo Liliana firmemente

Hasta ese momento James no había pensando claramente lo que significaba aceptar todas aquellas ideas locas de Lilia. Seria aceptar un complot en contra de Hogwarts, quizás hasta de Inglaterra misma, así mismo adentrarse en un mundo desconocido regido por según ellas una supuesta "maldición" y la única conexión que él tenia con ellas eran los soldados franceses, él de maldiciones, muertes y desolación no había visto ni oído nada.

Reanudaron su marcha como si los sucesos que les preocupaban nunca hubieran existido.

"**¿Vamos a comer?"** pregunto Sirius "**O molestar Gryffindors"**

Aquella pregunta tenia una respuesta sumamente fácil y es que entre comer y molestar Gryffindors había una delgada pero importante diferencia que inclinaba la balanza.

"**Y que mejor que molestar a nuestro dúo favorito numero dos"** dijo James señalando a dos jóvenes que parecían discutir a base de manotazos.

"**¡Ey! . ¿Qué tal el día queridos compañeros?"** les saludo Sirius alegremente

Un joven de cabellos negros brillantes a causa de las grandes plastas de gel que siempre se peinaba hacia atrás miro a los chicos a través de sus enormes y redondas gafas.

"**¡Ustedes!"** chillo el joven de su lado apretando los puños

James sonrió ampliamente ante aquellas palabras

"**¿Acaso te ha vuelto a dar el no Evans?"** se mofo Remus

El chico lleno de granos y cabellos castaños lacios alzo los puños hacia los chicos altivamente

"**¿Intentaras pegarme?"** pregunto James alzando una ceja

"**¡Creí en ustedes!**" bramo furioso

Todos los Slytherin rieron sardónicamente

"**Nunca te pedí confianza"** apunto James

"**Sucio, bajo, cruel y rastrero Slytherin"** sentencio Jawhar

"**¡Ey! Al menos se te han pegado los insultos de Evans"** hizo notar Sirius

"**Porque es lo único que puede obtener"** completo Peter

Una nueva risa inundo el lugar, el joven que se encontraba a lado de Jawhar se acomodo los lentes con el dedo índice.

"**¿Por qué hoyo te habías caído Tristán?" **pregunto Peter

El compañero de Jawhar tardo en reaccionar a las palabras y cuando las comprendió se asusto tanto que se encogió en su lugar.

"**¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu amigo Jawhar? hace menos ridículo que tú"** sentencio James avanzando hacia el joven "**Están dócil, creo que si tuviera orejas puntiagudas, piel terracota y dedos mas largos podría trabajar en mi casa como elfo domestico"**

La sonrisa de Liliana resonó por el lugar "**Seria una buena adquisición"**

Tristan se pego a la pared y jalo a Jawhar por la manga de su túnica en un intento desesperado de decir "Vámonos de aquí"

Jawhar sabia perfectamente que nunca, de los nunca podría superar a los merodeadores, ellos eran cinco y aun si fuera uno solo, todos ellos eran muchísimo mejores que él, sin embargo aquella vez no peleaba por él, si no por la ofensa hacia Lilian.

"**Pagaran por lo que intentaron hacerle a Lilian"** bramo el chico sacando su varita entre temblores de su brazo.

"**¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?"** le cuestiono James "**¿Acaso picarme un ojo?"**

Jawhar sintió que la sangre se le a galopaba en el rostro ante aquella burla tan baja, era bastante claro que él era un inútil con la varita, pero de eso a tildarlo de squib había una gran diferencia.

Jawhar movió su varita fuertemente y apunto a James, por sus propios movimientos la varita salió despedida centímetros adelante del chico, siendo una vez mas la burla de los jóvenes.

"**Eres peor que un troll con deficiencia mental"** se mofo Peter entre carcajadas

Jawhar avanzo hacia su varita cautelosamente temiendo que en cualquier momento los merodeadores le atacaran, se agacho sin quitarles un ojo de encima, estaba apunto de tocar la varita cuando James dio un paso hacia delante dejando caer el pie fuertemente, produciendo un ruido seco.

Jawhar dio varios pasos hacia atrás tan velozmente que se enredo con sus propias piernas y cayó de sentón al suelo, James volvió a reír escandalosamente ante la gran torpeza del joven.

"**Sabes Jawhar eres tan torpe que creo que cuando saliste del vientre de tu madre te equivocaste te camino y por esa razón la mataste"** soltó James

Los sentimientos se le subieron a la cabeza al joven, no supo ni como ni cuando ni donde sencillamente se abalanzo sobre James Potter como un rinoceronte.

James sintió la embestida entre carcajada y carcajada, le bastaron dos segundos para colocar a Jawhar lejos de él, con una mano sobre la cabeza viendo los inútiles esfuerzos del joven por golpearle con sus brazos.

"**No, no, no…creo eso"** le tranquilizo el joven "**Fue muy cruel de mi parte, lo admito"** dijo James "**Eres un buen objeto de burla Jawhar"**

Jawhar se separo de James velozmente y le aventó el primer objeto que tuvo al alcance

"**Oye que agresivo"** ironizo el chico

"**James ya me canse, vayamos por Malfoy, Snape y Evans"** dijo Sirius "**Son mas divertidos"**

James se encogió de hombros "**Tendrás que mejorar tus actos patéticos Jawhar"**

"**¿Mas estupidez es posible?"** pregunto Peter

Liliana y Remus soltaron una gran carcajada, Jawhar volvió a lanzarles un objeto

"**Si quieres golpear a alguien afina tu puntería"** gruño Sirius

"**Vamos a ayudarle"** dijo Lily sonriendo

La joven giro su varita delicadamente ante de apuntarle al chico, en cuanto Jawhar sintió los efectos de este, dio media vuelta y le lanzo el casco de una armadura a Tristán.

"**Alguien viene"** anuncio Remus

Los jóvenes virotearon a Liliana antes de partir quien les agradeció con una reverencia, mientras observaban a Tristan huir de su amigo que le lanzaba diversos objetos a diestra y siniestra.

_**&/&/&**_

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto sumamente molesto, se dirigió velozmente al baño y abrió el grifo de agua fría, bajo el chorro de agua, se limpio de los restos de la poción que el muy gracioso de James había hecho explotar de la mano del francés, cuando sintió su cabellera limpia tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse.

A pesar del baño aun sentía el olor de la poción y la sensación de aturdimiento que la ola de expansión les había provocado a todos, su cabello aun olía a alcanfor y belladona.

Abrió los doseles de su cama tirándose sobre de esta, cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por el repentino sueño que le acometía.

Se acomodo el saco de botones de oro y bordados de hilos de plata, abrió la cortina del carruaje al sentir como este se detenía lentamente, reviso una vez mas la cinta que sostenía su cabello, lustro sus zapatillas y bajo del carruaje procurando no pisar el barro del lugar.

Miro el enorme castillo con gran satisfacción, le gustaban sus raras y tocas curvas, dos sirvientes se apresuraron a recibirle como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

"**¡Bienvenido amo!"** dijo la mujer rechoncha que olía a sudor

"**Avisa a tu amo que estoy aquí"** le dirigió la palabra altivamente "**Y tú, sirve tú vino mas refrescante"**

El hombre desdentado y anciano asintió firmemente haciéndole una profunda reverencia saliendo del lugar precipitadamente, camino con gran pompa por los suntuosos hermosos jardines muy bien arreglados del lugar. Alzo la vista hasta la punta de la torre mas alta del castillo observando la bandera de la cruz roja ondear al ritmo del viento junto con la de los leones azules.

Inflo el pecho sumamente orgulloso, se ciñó una vez mas el traje a su atlético cuerpo, y avanzo hasta el final del camino en donde las puertas de madera fina y cristal se le abrieron de par en par, tres sirvientes le hicieron una gran reverencia mientras un cuarto le ofrecía una copa llena de vino.

Él la tomo como todo el caballero que era, tomando la copa únicamente con el dedo índice y pulgar, era postura de todo noble tomar el objeto de dicha forma, pues las manos sucias de los inestables y mugrosos sirvientes ya las habían manoseado.

"**Querido"** le recibió afectuosamente una mujer de cabellos tan negros y tan largos como la noche, piel blanca como la de todo sajón y ojos claros "**Es un placer recibirte"** las manos de la mujer le acariciaron la mejilla con tesura

"**Es un placer volverla a ver mi Lady"**

La mujer rió fingiendo avergonzarse y ruborizarse "**Tan galante como siempre, ojala mi hijo aprendiera eso de ti, y dejara de ser menos osco"**

"**¡Bah!"** exclamo él joven con vaguedad "**Tiene a la mitad de las jovencitas de este reino a sus pies"**

"**Pero sigue siendo un chiquillo berrinchudo"** afirmo la mujer

Sintió los músculos de su cara moverse para formar una sonrisa "**Yo también aun lo soy"**

La puerta se abrió en un estampido portentoso, dos trompetas repiquetearon estridentemente anunciando que entraba el señor de la casa.

"**Mocoso insulso"** bramo el hombre fuertemente

Sintió que el cuerpo se le inclinaba en una gran reverencia ante aquel ser, era un persona terrible alta, de espaldas anchas, manos enormes músculos fuertes, cabellera negra plomiza hasta los hombros, barba impecablemente cuidada, la fuerza de sus pisadas y movimientos inspiraba respeto.

"**Eh venido hasta aquí porque mi padre me a informado de una empresa interesante"** sincero el chico

El gran hombre se coloco enfrente de él mirándolo a través de sus castaños ojos brillantes "**Llegas tarde"** anuncio firmemente

"**Oh venís de caza, ¿esta vez no a huido el ciervo?"** pregunto maliciosamente el joven

El hombre meneo la cabeza vigorosamente "**Nunca me lo perdonaras"** replico el gran hombre

El joven soltó una gran carcajada iluminando el lugar de alegría.

"**Ese viejo zoquete te a enviado a hacer de cartero"** gruño el señor de la casa "**Pero me caes mejor tú que tu zalamero padre"**

El chico se encogió de hombros "**Comento algo de gran ayuda para ambos"**

"**Ya tendré tiempo de platicar con él pero tu y mi hijo tiene una gran oportunidad"** afirmo el hombre

"**¿Se puede saber cual?"** pregunto una voz

Enfoco su vista en el joven, sin embargo su faz no lograba verla con claridad, a pesar de que el sol entraba por las grandes ventanas y la luz se reflejaba en el interior del grandioso vestíbulo, no lograba reconocer aquella figura.

"**Has tardado"** le regaño su padre

El joven hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y avanzo hasta ellos con las botas llenas de barro.

"**Habla"** ordeno el chico

El hombre lanzo un gran manotazo a su hijo con las claras intensiones de pegarle en la cabeza, sin embargo este le esquivo con facilidad.

"**Enrique III a tenido la grandiosa idea de atacar al débil Philippe VI"** comenzó a decir el hombre, la mujer de la estancia se llevo una mano a la boca "**Tenemos que ir a apoyar al rey, además que no se les olvide que tenemos tierras en Flandes, Calais y Aquitania"**

"**Ya han vencido en Sluys"** protesto la mujer

El hombre le ordeno salir del lugar inmediatamente con un gesto "**Mujeres"** gruño el señor "**Emprenderemos una gran marcha en donde honraremos al rey Eduardo III y añadiremos uno que otro territorio"** propuso el hombre

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, honor, gloria, sangre y muerte "**¡Partamos a la guerra!"**

_**&/&/&**_

"**Buenas noches Maia"** saludo Liliana sentándose en la ultima silla de la izquierda

La mujer pasó su mirada severa por cada uno de los jóvenes

"**¿Dónde esta el señor Black?"** pregunto Maia

"**Dormido"** respondió James indiferente "**Él no tuvo nada que ver con la pelea"**

Maia asintió suavemente, cuando James decía eso antes de que se le preguntara algún detalle sobre el hecho significaba que era verdad.

"**Alguien quiere empezar a comentar"** dijo Maia

Remus se acomodo la corbata verde y sonrió "**Artús nos dijo que deberíamos contener nuestras varitas sobre los jóvenes franceses"**

"**Lo mismo opino Albus"** añadió Peter

"**¿Albus estaba con el director Artús?"** pregunto Maia repentinamente quitando su expresión severa

Los chicos asintieron "**Presencio el discurso"** dijo Liliana

"**¿Por qué debemos tratar a los franceses con "suma" delicadeza?"** pregunto James

"**Han demostrado ser de dura coraza"** comento Remus "**Él chico al que…"**

"**¡No lo volverán hacer!"** bramo Maia mirando fieramente a todos sus alumnos

"**Ajap, pero ¿Por qué?"** insistió James

"**No son asuntos suyos señor Potter, solo estarán advertidos, un broma por muy leve que sea en contra de los franceses y serán suspendidos hasta el próximo año"** gruño Maia

Todos los jóvenes reclinaron sus espaldas en los respaldos de la silla sumamente sorprendidos, nunca había escuchado una acusación tan seria de Maia.

"**Esta bastante clara la advertencia señores"**

"**Tendrás que soportarme un año mas"** jugueteo James

"**Sep, tendrás que soportarnos otro año mas"** le apoyo Liliana

El color de la cara de Maia se esfumo por completo, todos pensaron que la profesora se había puesto así de la furia sin embargo cuando se dejo abatir en su silla de caoba pudieron ver en su rostro la preocupación que el acometía.

"**Creo que están bastante enterados de la situación con el país de Francia"** dijo Maia suavemente

James no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le anunciaban, Francia, franceses, era lo único que atormentaba su cabeza desde hacia poco.

"**¿Lo están?"** pregunto Maia

Los chicos asintieron en silencio

"**El director trajo a estos chicos por…para demostrarle al mundo mágico que no hay discordia entre ambos países"** continuo la profesora

La mirada y atención de todos estaban clavadas en Maia

"**¿Qué hay de las profesoras Artois?"** pregunto Remus "**Ellas también son francesas"**

"**Residieron en Francia hasta la edad de diecisiete años, después viajaron a Inglaterra y han vivido aquí desde entonces"** les aclaro la mujer

Los chicos exclamaron un suave ¡ooh!

"**Tienen que entender que si algo les sucede a los chicos franceses, las relaciones con dicho país se tensionaran mas de lo debido"** les explico Maia "**Si algo grave les sucede el prestigio y la seguridad de Hogwarts podría verse sometida a duros problemas"**

"**Es solo cuestión de imagen"** murmuro James

Maia negó "**Es asunto entre países Potter, solo imagina que algo grave le sucede a uno de ustedes en la academia Beauxbatons, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarían sus padres? Los jefes del ministerio"**

"**Como viejas histéricas"** respondió Liliana sonriendo "**Se armaría gran alboroto"**

Maia asintió "**No podemos permitir que algo le suceda a ellos, solo por algún juego de ustedes"**

James miro a la mujer no muy convencido de ello

"**Tiene razón Maia, James"** dijo Remus suavemente

"**Si algo le sucede a los franceses, no solo quedara con un descuido garrafal de Hogwarts si no que…"**

"**Podría provocar ataques hostiles al país"** sentencio Liliana

James asintió en silencio, ligeramente molesto "**Lo se, no soy tonto"** gruño "**Pero me preguntaba que…¿Qué sucedería si ellos son los que nos atacan?"**

Maia negó con la cabeza "**Son apenas unos alumnos James, no podrán hacernos nada"**

"**A ustedes no, pero…¿Qué hay de nosotros?"** insistió el chico "**A nosotros si pueden lastimarlos, inclusive quizás vengan aquí con ideas de envenenar a los ingleses en contra de su país y pronto tendremos traidores a la patria"**

Todo el mundo miro a James desconcertado, el nunca había demostrado mucho orgullo a su país, además desde cuando le tenia tanta inquina a los franceses.

"**Eso no sucederá señor Potter, vaya a descansar señor"** afirmo Maia convincentemente

"**Cuando algo malo suceda a mano de los franceses, vendré a recordarle estas palabras"** le advirtió James

_**&/&/&**_

"**Señor Aunay me temo que tendrá que ser castigado"** dijo la profesora Artois de cabellos negros

"**Pero…pero"** murmuro el chico "**No quería herirle"**

"**Vaya con el director Noyeres"** le ordeno la mujer "**Él le impondrá el castigo, la contraseña es Rex"**

El chico suspiro suavemente avanzando por los solitarios pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts con la cabeza agachada.

"**Pobre chico"** dijo la mujer

"**Nahimana"** susurro la profesora

"**Tendrá que esperar un buen rato"** comento Nahimana "**Entre a la sala común de Slytherin por encargo de Maia, descubrí a los mismos chicos peleando contra sus propios compañeros"**

"**Yo creí que este chico era tranquilo, pero lo descubrí golpeando a su propio amigo"** le hablo Nasya "**¿Puedes creerlo?"**

Nahimana se encogió de hombros "**Aquí todo puede ser posible"** sincero la joven

"**¿Qué quieres decir Nahimana?"** le cuestiono su hermana

Nahimana avanzo por el pasillo meciendo su largo vestido gris pálido "**Hay un circulo sobre la luna, las nubes temerosas se escabullen ante ello"**

"**Nahimana, ¿crees que algo raro sucederá?"** inquirio Nasya

"**Esta mañana me he levantado temprano e visto un sol rojo al amanecer"**

Nasya miro a su hermana fijamente "**Sangre derramada, alguien a derramado sangre inocente"**

"**Francia ataco el sur de Surrey"** afirmo Nahimana "**Temo por este lugar"**

"**Bueno hermana estamos muy al norte, no creo que la guerra nos llegue tan pronto"** sincero Nasya "**Por eso escogimos trabajar en este lugar"**

Nahimana parpadeó suavemente sintiendo la brisa nocturna tocar su pálida piel "**Las cartas han anunciado peste y devastación"**

Nasya se llevo una mano a la negra cabellera rizada "**Deberías hacerles menos caso, ya sabes lo dijo nuestra abuela, algunas veces las cartas pueden equivocarse"**

"**Y otras tantas pueden decirnos el camino correcto"** protesto Nahimana

Nasya se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el desolado negro paisaje que se extendía a su vista.

"**Ya no sientes a los espíritus"** le cuestión la mujer de cabellos plata

Nasya se abrazo a si misma sonriendo al ver pasar dos pájaros "**No, creo que nunca estuve muy en contacto con ellos"**

"**Tu eres mas terrenal"** afirmo Nahimana

Nasya sonrió "**La verdad lo prefiero así, no deseo ver cosas que los demás no…"**

"**Es un don"** le corto Nahimana repentinamente

"**A veces es mas una maldición"** afirmo Nasya "**Nunca he gustado de lo inexplicable y lo intangible"**

"**Lo se"** murmuro

"**No me agrada tu mirada ni tu silencio"** dijo Nasya repentinamente

Nahimana volvió su vista hacia las estrellas "**Marte brilla con mucha intensidad"**

Nasya miro al cielo esperando ver un planeta rojo sin embargo para ella todas las estrellas eran iguales

"**¿Marte? Que raro yo solo veo puntos blancos"**

Nahimana observo atentamente todo el mapa celestial en silencio "**Observa las estrellas con este brillo intenso por ultima vez"** Nasya frunció el ceño "**Pronto el terror y la desdicha cubrirán el castillo"**

Mas que nunca Nasya tuvo la certeza de que su hermana sabia algo que ella no "**¿Qué has visto?"**

"**Nada"** afirmo Nahimana "**Ni las cartas, ni la bola de cristal, ni las estrellas quieren decirme algo, todo esta envuelto en una espesa niebla"**

"**¿Qué tan grave es?"** pregunto Nasya desconcertada

Nahimana se abrazo a si misma "**Es tan fría como una ventisca de invierno, desolante como las cadenas oxidadas y tan mortal como la tierra árida"**

Nasya se separo del alfeizar de la ventana "**Tenemos que avisarle al director entonces"**

Nahimana le detuvo "**¿Qué podemos decirle?"**

"**¡Eres la profesora de adivinación!"** estallo Nasya "**Por algo te contrato"**

"**Fui la única que presente carta"** murmuro Nahimana "**No había nadie mas"**

"**Conoces las mancias como nadie mas ¡Alguna credibilidad debes tener!"**

"**Solo tengo tu palabra Nasya, y eso no me servirá de nada"** afirmo Nahimana "**Tienes que comprender"**

"**Alguien deberá creernos, has pronosticado el tiempo durante toda tu vida y nunca te has equivocado"** chillo Nasya

Nahimana asintió sonriendo suavemente "**Aun así no se que es lo que pueda suceder, solo es un mal presentimiento"** hablo la mujer "**Quizás un terrible presentimiento"**

_**&/&/&**_

Albus Dumbledore miro su reloj era media noche, había olvidado comentado decirle al director de las precauciones que se tomarían para los partidos de Quidditch y las salidas a Hogsmeade.

"**Rex"** dijo firmemente para que la fea gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del director se abriera. Esta se movió velozmente para dejar al descubierto la escalera de caracol.

El alto y viejo hombre subió en esta y desenvolvió el dulce de sorbete de limón que James Potter le había dado en disculpa por haber golpeado a una de sus alumnas favoritas, sonrió dulcemente como si aquello fuera un chiste, se llevo el dulce a la boca cuando se encontró con la gran aldaba vieja y desgastada que tantas veces con anterioridad había tocado ya.

La puerta estaba ligeramente entre abierta, ni un solo rayo de luz de vela salía de la estancia, el profesor alzo una ceja creyendo que probablemente el director ya estaba en su habitación, sin embargo un suave chillido como la de un sollozo llego a sus oídos como un suave susurro, quizás el director había olvidado apagar alguno de sus humeantes artefactos, abrió la puerta con la punta de sus largos y delgados ojos.

Efectivamente el director no se encontraba presente, al menos no estaba en su silla, lo que chillaba desde el interior era una tetera que anunciaba con su "Zu, Zu, Zu" agudo y chillante que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, apago el fuego y retiro la tetera del lugar.

Giro su cuerpo suavemente, algo brillaba intensamente en el fondo de la estancia, dos puntitos blancos refulgoreaban terriblemente en la esquina opuesta del lugar, Albus saco su varita con cautela e ilumino la estancia.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros tenia las manos sobre la boca con una expresión de terror infinito, había marcas de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, claramente llevaba mas de una hora en aquella posición, Albus avanzo hacia su alumno, intentando descubrir lo que provocaba su miedo.

Bajo la vista poco a poco, tras la mesita que mostraba muñequitos de porcelana un gran manchón carmesí se extendía poco a poco, apresuro su paso y jalo la mesa con la fuerza de un hombre en sus veintenas, el joven lanzo un grito desgarrador al aire.

El cuerpo inerte de Artús reposaba sobre el suelo con una expresión de sorpresa inaudita, la sangre había estado saliendo por su pecho, pues alguien le había clavado una espada por la espalda que le salía por el pecho.

El anciano trato de tranquilizar a su alumno mientras convocaba a todos los profesores con un antiguo hechizo, sin poder dar crédito a aquel hecho, alguien había asesinado al director de Hogwarts a sangre fría y traición.

La espada de plata brillaba intensamente en toda su extensión, en medio del filo se podía leer antiguas runas que decían, Libertad, Fraternidad e Igualdad sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al ver en la empuñadura, era una figura que en su diseño incorporaba fascículos y las ramas de roble y laurel, una especie de pergamino se encontraba en medio cuya punta norte estaba coronada por lo que podía ser un hacha, en medio y enfrente de este había un blasón en con forma de especie de luna creciente que en el medio se formaba un piquito hacia arriba pues dos letras encimadas se acuñaban en el centro.

"_Imposible"_ se dijo a si mismo tratando de meditar en alguna otra explicación, sin embargo la prueba era contundente, pues aquel emblema no era otro que, el escudo de la Republica Francesa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Holas! Aquí en un capi mas de esta interesante historia, ¡Woa! . ¡Woa! . ¡Woa! . ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo? . ¿Habra guerra? XDDDDDD weno para saberlo tendrán que leer el siguiente capi vale ;) nos vemos.

**Reviews:**

**Marta Evans, Gerulita Evans, Dunachan y Darame:** os e contestado por vía reply si no les llega mi respuesta avisarme

**Tomoe:** XDDDDD si lo se es todo un relajo los chicos sly tres lily ¿Qué lio no? Pobre James! XDDDDD, en cuanto a Lucius…O.o imagínate lo mosqueda que estaba yo acostumbrada a escribir a Lucius como el tirano, u.u….weno, weno, pero creo que ya he aprendido a jugar con las diferentes personalidades de los personajes, asi que…no me pierdo aunque cuesta escribir a James gritando ¡Venzamos a los Gryffindor! XDDDD, espero tu comentario de esta historia, que tanto insististe en que actualizara.

**SakuraPinkPrincess:** XDDDD sep, fue raro…al principio pensé nombrarlas diferente, pero me dije no…y luego me dije va, una Liliana otra Lilian ¿y la otra? Pus Lilia XDDDDD ¡Genial! Fue genial XDDDD, en cuanto a morder ¡Si seguiré! . ¡Claro que si!

-

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!

-

MOS

-

Reviews!


End file.
